New Beginnings
by Neko no Baka
Summary: generals x senshi. It was summer time and everthing was peaceful. Perfect time to relax and enjoy the heat. yeah right. Evil has come and people have gone missing. The senshi once again must fight evil, but why are the generals there and how will the sens
1. prelude

Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created   
this series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in. (like random people)  
  
Ok this is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't expect much! I am a huge   
Jupiter fan so don't get to mad if I focus on her a lot! But I am going to try   
and make sure the other characters get parts in this to! Ok now what it is   
about! I have this based on the Scouts' past lives in the Silver Millennium. And   
yes it will have the Four Generals in it! It starts off after the end of Sailor   
Moon R, where the scouts meet Rini and got there new powers. Just to warn you a   
head of time there will be a quick jump to the past and back, but you'll be able   
to tell. ^_^ This has to do a little with the end of the first series Sailor   
moon. After Sailor moon defeated Beryl, her last dying wish was to not die like   
this, and sailor moon, tux, and the scouts come back to life. The Question is   
what else did she bring back? Hope I didn't confuse you to much well the story   
should explain a better than me writing it out! Well enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
Prelude: New Beginnings   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------  
  
The white light of the silver crystal was still spreading throughout the   
dark kingdom. It entered the tomb where the generals remains were kept. At the   
center of the room stood a huge ice crystal that looked like it held a blond   
haired man. To the right of him there was a shelf with three mysterious bottles   
sitting on it. The first one looked like it held stars the size of small dust   
specks that constantly twinkled. The one in the in the center held cherry   
blossom petals that were continually twirling. The last one held some kind of   
white-ish pink energy the swirled within it.  
  
As the white light wash over consuming them you could make out four men   
standing there, then within an instant they were gone.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Above on the snow a sobbing girl tripped. Her two long blond ponytails   
swung out behind her as she hit the ground. With tears steaming down her face   
she looked up at the moon, her deep blue eyes seemed to look as if they were   
asking it "why?"  
  
Her sad blue eyes concentrated on the moon as she said," Why did they have   
to die. THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED, NOT LIKE THAT! " she said between sobs. Then   
she began again a little quieter . " No one should. I don't want to die like   
this! Please help me make everything right!"  
  
And just after she had finished that line the crystal on her red bow began   
to glow. The girl was startled by this, and stared at it curiously. Then the   
white light washed over her from her earlier use. The last thing in her mind was   
"What does this mean?". Then she was gone.  
  
_________________________________________________________________   
The end for now  
  
Ok I know it was short but that all I have so far. The bottles on the shelf   
contain the remains of the other three generals souls. I decided Queen Beryl had   
kept them in case she decided to revive them or something. The next one starts   
in after Sailor Moon R, present day. This is going to be an interesting fanfic,   
I promise, it picks up in the next chapter. This is just the start! ^_^ You can   
email me your comments at Smor14@aol.com or yahoo.com. Till next time 


	2. Reawakening!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings: Reawakening!  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------  
  
"THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER!" Lita said cheerfully at the top of here lungs as she   
plopped down on the blanket underneath the tree.  
  
The group had just gotten out of school yesterday, and was out having a picnic   
in the park. The group consisted of Serena, Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina, and the two   
cats.  
  
" I know what you mean Lita!" Serena said. " If I had to take another one of   
Haruna's tests I would go insane!" She added as she took a huge bit out of her   
sandwich.  
  
" Well, I am going to miss it! I don't know how I'll keep up with my studies."   
Ami said. Serena fell over at that comment, nearly taking Rei with her, while   
the rest of the group just had sweat drops on their heads.  
  
" Ami there's more to life then studying!" Mina said while fishing through the   
basket of food to find a sandwich.  
  
" SERENA! Would you get up already!!! " Rei then turned to Ami, " I agree with   
Mina, the so many other fun things you could be doing."  
  
" Like what?" Ami said curiously. This comment almost sent Rei to join Serena on   
the ground.  
  
"Well, like looking for guy!" Lita said in a far off voice. She was already   
staring at a guy across the park. Lita's forest green eyes suddenly lit up and   
filled with determination . (This is usually a bad thing) "I know! I'll take you   
out guy hunting with me!"  
  
"W-what!" Ami said surprised by Lita's determination. She groaned as she   
remembered when Lita and Serena called themselves the Love Scouts as the went   
after Andrew!  
  
"Yeah! Common Ami, it will be fun." Lita pleaded .  
  
" Umm.." Is all Ami could say, as she wondered if it would make a difference if   
she said no." It's not exactly my idea of fun."   
  
"Well...how about going to the mall! Serena cheerfully said in her high perky   
tone.  
  
"Yeah that would be fun!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
" I'm in. When do you want to go,how about tomorrow?" said Rei.  
  
" But I have a date with Darien tomorrow." Serena whined.  
  
" Big deal at least you have a boyfriend." Rei snapped.  
  
" And here I thought you hated all guys, Rei!" Mina laughed, but was quickly   
stopped by Rei's glare of doom. " heh heh. It Was a JOKE Rei ! A JOKE!" Rei   
continued to glare untill Mina decided it would be best if she'd shut up.   
  
" Don't worry Serena! How about tomorrow after were done with the mall, and you   
finish your date, we all spend the night at my apartment." Lita said.  
  
" Thanks Lita!" Serena said happy to be able to hang out with the group.  
  
" How about the rest of you, do you think you can spend the night too?" Lita   
asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem! " Mina said.  
  
" I don't think Grandpa will need me, so I 'm in too!" Rei said.  
  
"Great! How about you Ami? Please come!" Lita said. "Pleeaasssseeee!!!!"  
  
"Ok, I'll come to the sleep over. But..." Ami said.  
  
"But What?" Lita asked worried.  
  
"But, I need to go to the Library tomorrow, to check out some books. Can I meet   
up with you guys at lunch, and then we all can continue to see the mall?"Ami   
asked curiously.  
  
" Yeah! That's fine!" Lita said with relief. And with that the plans were made.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Later That Evening:  
  
Lita was standing on her balcony of her apartment gazing up at the stars. A   
gentle breeze was blowing through her auburn hair. She was dress in her night   
cloths, which were gray sweat pance and a light green tank top.  
  
"Tomorrow will be so much fun. Maybe I can find a guy for Ami, might help her to   
relax and have fun." Lita then turned her gaze down to the city. She could see   
everything from where she stood, right out to the bay. She then sighed. " I   
wonder if there is anyone out there for me. Am I meant to be with someone like   
Serena, or am I meant to be alone?" she said sullenly. Just the word alone made   
her shiver.  
  
Lita had been alone too long in life. A lot of people didn't like her because   
she was so strong and tall. Girls were always saying things about her or were   
too afraid to talk to her, and boys were always trying to start fights with her.   
So Lita didn't have many friends. Her parents were always understanding and   
there for her, and that was enough for Lita. But then a horrible thing happened.   
Something that took away that safety net.  
  
Lita was waiting at the airport for her parents' plan to land. They had left on   
a trip for there aniversery, Lita was thirteen at the time, so they figured she   
was old enough to take care of herself for a weekend. Lita could see their plane   
coming in. Lita was relieved to see it, as much as she liked spending time   
alone, she rather have her parents around. Her relief and happiness was quickly   
replaced fear and terror. The Plan was coming down at an odd angle. And then it   
started to twist to the right. Some people start to run screaming in terror, but   
Lita could only stare on in horror as the plane, her strong hold, her shoulders   
to cry on, and the only people who had shone her love were wiped out and torn   
apart as the plane did a quark screw into the ground. After that Lita's life had   
come crashing down around her. She had no other relatives. She inherited   
everything and moved out of the house. She didn't want to live there alone, it   
reminded her to much of them.  
  
The kids at school did there usual taunts her but she didn't fight them. Then   
one boy said Lita was an embarrassment to her family, and not at all lady-like.   
That was all she could stand, she turned around and punch him in the face. Then   
his friends arrived. They were too much for her and she was all alone. She had   
been thrown into a tree and the boy was about to hit her, when something stopped   
him. That something was named Ken. He was Lita's only true friend. She had meet   
him when her boyfriend broke up with her. Ken tackled the boy as the principal   
stepped out. Then came Lita's expoltion.  
  
" I wonder what Ken's up to now." Lita said. She never found out how he truly   
felt for her and she wasn't going to ask him. She wasn't sure herself, she had   
always been close to him. He was like her protector at times. Like the time he   
saved her from that pink lion Allen and Ann had made. It had been so long since   
she had seen him. It was hard to see him since she went to a different school   
now. " He's probably got a girl friend by now." Lita smiled lightly. Then Lita's   
Eyes went skyward again. " Is there anyone for me?" A star only twinkled an   
unknown answer back. Lita just shrugged shaking her head, as she turned to go   
inside." I got to get to bed before I start going insane. " She paused for a   
moment, with a curious look in her deep green eyes. " I wonder if I dated anyone   
in the Moon Kingdom." She shrugged again as she went inside. That night she   
dreamed of a man with long auburn hair.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere four men were in a misty world. The shortest of them was a blonde   
shorthaired man with piercing deep blue eyes. He was wearing a gray uniform,   
that they were all wearing, expect his piping around his collar was red. The   
next tallest was a bronze haired man with light green eyes and a feminine touch   
to his face. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his   
neck, and a loose strands hung by each ear. His uniform had green piping. Next   
to him stood a man with long wavy auburn hair that stopped a little past his   
shoulders and his eyes were a deep blue. His uniform had blue orange piping, and   
on each shoulder held a talisman with a red stone embedded in gold. The tallest   
of the group had white hair that also came to his shoulders and had gray eyes.   
Unlike the others he had a long light gray cape that flowed behind him. His   
uniform had blue piping.  
  
The bronze haired one spoke first. "Where the heck am I ? " The confused man   
turned to the white haired man and his green eyes widen. " Malachite, your here   
too?"   
  
"Yeah were all here idiot?" said Nephrite.  
  
The bronze haired man was about to yell something at the Auburn haired man when   
Malachite held up his hand to interrupt him. Then turn to the Auburn haired man   
and said," Hey, leave Zoicite alone. It not his fault were here."  
  
"Oh it not, eh! Did you forget your brother is the one who killed me!" Nephrite   
snapped.  
  
" Hey, lets not fight! It won't get us out of here any sooner!" Said the short   
blond haired man.  
  
" Your right, Jedite. Where ever here is." Nephrite said, giving the place a   
curious look over hoping to find something other than mist.  
  
"It looks almost like a time dimension of some sort." Malachite said as he   
looked about.  
  
" Your half right!" A new voiced said.  
  
The four generals spun around to find the Sailor of time standing there, along   
with some other person they couldn't see because of this blinding light covering   
them.  
  
" Who are you?" Jedite ask curiously. He didn't feel threaten by the Sailor for   
some reason. She even seemed familiar. " Do I know you?"  
  
" That is what I was brought here to help with." The tall, dark green haired   
Sailor replied.  
  
"What do you mean! Who are you?" Malachite said.  
  
She gazed sadly at them as though looking at lost friends. Finally she said, "I   
am Sailor Pluto. I have been asked here to help give back each one of you, your   
full memories."  
  
Still lost in confusion as to why they had been brought here and what she had   
meant by "full" memories Nephrite asked," What do you mean give our memories   
back?"  
  
Pluto looked to the spirit like friend, who must have read her thoughts for it   
nodded a reply, then she turned back to them. " Maybe this will help answer some   
of your questions." Pluto slowly held up her staff and closed her scarlet eyes   
to concentrate. The orb on the staff began to glow with a white light, that   
seemed to glow brighter and brighter by the second.  
  
Zoicite was about to ask what she was doing, but never got the chance to. The   
white light flooded the room making him past out into a dream like state.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zoicite:  
  
Zoicite awoke to find himself standing next to Prince Darien, along with the   
other three generals. * What's going on* he wondered why was he here. Then   
something else hit Zoicite. He wasn't in control of himself! All he could do is   
sit and watch through his own eyes! *Well this ought to be interesting! Why does   
this seem familiar?*  
  
Prince Darien turned to the four generals. "You four don't have to constantly   
watch me. Go out and enjoy the party. I believe the girls are waiting for you."   
Darien smiled.  
  
Malachite and Jedite went off to the dance floor. A huge ball was going on.  
  
* I remember. The four of us were his bodyguards. Wait how is that possible,   
what happened?*  
  
Zoicite left the prince and Nephrite to talk and went off on his own to an   
unknown destination.  
  
After what seemed like endless searching he finally spotted a short haired girl.  
  
"Hello, Ami-san. Would you care to dance." Zoicite asked.  
  
Ami Blushed. "Of course."  
  
They spun out onto the floor and danced gracefully to the music.   
  
*Ami... I remember, she was Sailor Mercury.*  
  
A new song began. He could now see a happy Nephrite and Jupiter entering the   
floor. *Wonder why he's so happy.* Then he saw something on Jupiter's hand   
sparkle.   
  
He turned his attention back to Ami. He starred at her deep blue. They seemed to   
entrance him. * We were... a couple! How could I have forgotten something like   
this!* Zoicite remember fighting with the present Mercury on earth, this made   
him feel like hitting himself. *How did all this happen?* Then he had a   
flashback. He and the other three generals were captured and brought before   
Queen Beryl. All he could think about was Ami. She tortured each of them till   
they were almost dead. Then he was dragged to some sort of cocoon. Slowly   
erasing all of his memories. Next came a memory that Zoicite wished he could   
erase.  
  
Beryl's army was already on the moon kingdom. Zoicite had just finished off   
another guard, then he saw her. The blue hair Sailor could only stare on in   
shock and horror.   
  
"Zoi...Zoicite! What are you doing!" Ami could only keep starring in horror. She   
new what was going on but her mind couldn't except that and she froze up.   
Zoicite took advantage of this and stabbed her.   
  
"Zoicite...." Her blue eyes stayed fixed on him as a single tear ran out of her   
eyes. Then she fell to the ground dead as he withdrew his sword from her chest.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nephrite:  
  
Nephrite had found himself standing with the prince wanting to ask something. He   
had remembered being one of the prince's guards.  
  
"Is there something you want to ask me Nephrite?" The Prince inquired.  
  
"Um ... yes I was wondering if you would..." Nephrite was struggling with word   
as he fumbled with a small box.  
  
The prince's face faulted." Uhhh! I don't think.."  
  
Nephrite quickly snapped," It's not for you! It for Princess Jupiter, I wanted   
your approval!" The Nephrite inside watching was recovering from a heart   
attack.* Thank god! Who's Jupiter? Sailor Jupiter? Was I in love with her?*   
  
The prince laughed with relief. " Of course! I'm glade your "Finally" going to   
do it" Prince Darien smirked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Darien spotted Jupiter," No time like the present."  
  
Nephrite noticed where he was looking. He could only stare after her.  
  
"Go on! I know she'll say yes!" Prince Darien said giving him an encouraging   
"shove" in the right direction.  
  
"Ok. " Nephrite slowly walked over to the Balcony where Jupiter was standing. It   
had a lovely view of the rose gardens. * That's right, she loved to look at the   
rose garden. Lita how did I forget you?!*   
  
Nephrite laugh to himself. He had also noticed she was wearing the rose earrings   
he had given her. It seemed she never took them off. But they went perfectly   
with her long green dress. The lower half split in the middle and to reveal a   
ruffled white skirt underneath. At the center of the dress was a pink ribbon   
that tied back into a bow.   
  
Jupiter saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to greet him. " Hello   
Nephrite." She smiled.  
  
"Hello Lita, you look beautiful tonight. So were you admiring the rose garden   
again?" Nephrite said.  
Lita blushed," Yes, I can't seem to get enough of them. The stars are also   
lovely tonight."  
  
Nephrite turned his gaze up at them." You know they say the star know   
everything."  
  
"That's what you say all the time." Lita smirked.   
  
Nephrite laughed. "Yes, but they know who were meant to be with and know   
everyone's destiny." He looked back at Lita. A bit more serious and nervous.  
  
Lita's eyes were starring at the stars. "Do you really think there is a someone   
out there for everyone."  
  
Nephrite smiled. " I believe everyone has someone there destine to be with!"  
  
Lita smiled. And went over to him and held him in a huge. Which he gave back.   
  
This was it! "Umm. Lita."   
  
"Yes, Nephrite." She said. Still holding him.   
  
He let her go and fished through his pockets." Lita,..." He said getting down on   
one knee. " Will you marry me?!"   
  
Lita's forest green eyes widen and lit with surprise. Then she squealed with   
excitement." Of course I'll marry you." She said as she pulled him into another   
huge.   
  
He rapped his arms around her and starred into her green eyes. Then leaned down   
and gave her a passionate kiss.   
  
His next memory wasn't so pleasant. It was after Beryl had brainwashed them. He   
had just blasted a guard into the wall, and was about to finish him off when   
someone's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
This distraction was enough for the guard to get away to warn the others.  
  
Nephrite had turned his attention to where the voice had come from. He spotted a   
tall green skirted Sailor, who had her long brown hair in a high ponytail and   
two loose strands by each ear. Her fearce forest green eyes suddenly widened in   
shock. "Nephrite?!"  
  
"Hello Sailor. And who might you be?" He said smirking as he started powering up   
a blast in his hand.  
  
Jupiter saw this, and couldn't believe it. "Nephrite it's me, Jupiter, Lita.   
Don't you remember?"  
  
It had seemed familiar for a second, but it past. "No!" Then he let his blast   
go. It hit Jupiter straight on in the chest knocking her back against the wall.   
He grinned and pulled out his sword.  
  
"No! Nephrite, you have to remember." He was getting closer with his sword in   
hand. Lita gripped at the earth beneath her. Then when he got close enough flung   
it in his eyes.  
  
Nephrite was angry now! He swung violently at the sailor, who skill-fully dodged   
it.  
  
" Remember! Were engaged!" Lita said desperately. But she was loosing. And she   
wasn't quick enough to dodge his blade that went right into her chest.  
  
Lita fell back against the wall clutching at the sword in her chest. Tears   
streaming down her face. She just starred at him. "Nephrite, if you can here me,   
I will always love the true you." Then she slumped sideways and hit the ground.  
  
Nephrite pulled his sword out of her. Then noticed a ring that had fallen from   
her top. He picked it up. He didn't know why but he had to keep it. He also   
didn't understand why a tear had escaped one of his eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Malachite:  
  
The prince had just excused them. He and Jedite were off looking for there girl   
friends.* I remember. We were Prince Darien's guards. I was dating... someone.   
Who was it? It was..." He got his answer when he spotted a long blonde haired   
girl with her hair half up held with a red bow. *Venus! *   
  
"Well, I'm going to look for Rei outside. Have fun." Jedite said with a smile.   
  
Mina had spotted Malachite. And waved him over.   
  
"Hello, Mina. Want to dance." Malachite asked.  
  
"I thought you never ask!" Mina said playfully as she took his hand and began to   
dance.  
  
*MINA! How could I forget Mina.* Then he remembered the cocoons.* Blast Beryl! *  
  
He looked into her intense blue eyes! Then remembered the very last time he had   
starred into them. They were fighting against the Moon Kingdom.  
  
He had gotten close to the palace. Three guards were charging at him, swords   
held high in the air.  
  
"NO! " Sailor Venus shouted from on top of a short wall. " This is my fight, go   
back and protect the Queen and Princess!"  
  
The guards did as they were told, and as they retreated she jumped down from the   
wall. Landing ready for anything and staring into his unemotional grey eyes. She   
had heard the news of the four earth generals from a guard that was saved by   
Jupiter from Nephrite. But she wore a look of disbelief.  
  
"Malachite, you don't have to this." She said with desperation in her voice.  
  
He only laughed," How else are you going to die."  
  
"Snap out of it! Don't let her control you!" Sailor Venus cried out.  
  
Malachite took a few steps closer. And smirked, " No one is controlling me I can   
assure you."  
  
Sailor Venus was taken back by this. And he used this opportunity to slice at   
her shoulder. Venus stepped back and held her shoulder in pain. And was   
muttering something to herself. Malachite came closer, but stopped when she   
lifted her left arm pointing at him. Gazing up with determination in her deep   
blue eyes. She opened her mouth to finish off the words that sounded like some   
kind of spell. "...BEAM... SMASH!"  
  
It hit him dead on in the stomach, making him fly back and slide across the   
dirt. He could feel her standing over him saying something about the Queen   
healing him. He took this opportunity to grab her leg and fling her to the   
ground. Then took a small charge he had in his hand and blasted at her to keep   
her on the ground. She still let out a loud scream. "Now, I do believe this   
fight is over" he said with a smirk and turn to leave what he thought was the   
finished Sailor. But something grabbed his left leg.  
  
He looked down into a pair of intense blue eyes. " Malachite..." She huffed. " I   
know your in there somewhere, and I still love you."  
  
He promptly kicked her hand away with his free leg and then preceded to blast   
her. He didn't know why her speech had torn at him, but he quickly forgot about   
it when he saw her release her last breath.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jedite:  
  
Jedite had just left Malachite's side to go outside to look for his own   
girlfriend. * So I was one of Darien's guards, and I had a girlfriend. But, how   
in the world is that possible? I wonder who the girl is...Ahh!* Jedite tried to   
run and mentally smacked himself in the head when he realized he couldn't for   
the second time that night. And he continued to watch in half terror and half   
curiosity.  
  
The girl, standing by some red roses, he was staring at in wonderment was none   
other than Rei.  
  
Turning away from the rose she was smelling she noticed him and smiled. Her   
purple eyes full of tenderness. Then she brushed a long strand of her black hair   
behind her shoulder and said, " Hi Jedite! Nice Night isn't it." Casually   
starting the conversation.  
  
*She can actually be cute when she's not trying to kill me.* Jedite then   
mentally winced remembering everything he had done to her in the present. "So   
why aren't you inside with everyone else?" he asked curiously.  
  
She sighed, " It was getting crowded and I wanted a breath of fresh air.   
Besides, I rather be outside tonight! How about you?" She asked curiously.  
  
" I think it a perfect night to be outside." He smiled. Then he could hear some   
music. "Care to dance?"  
  
"Out here?!" Rei asked unsure if he really meant it.  
  
"Why not! What could be more romantic than dancing under the night sky, in a   
rose garden?" He replied.  
  
Rei only let out a little laugh as she took his hand and began dancing. * Rei...   
she could be so stubborn but other times she could have such a tender heart. *   
They seemed to dance forever, until they came to a halt when they heard a squeal   
of excitement come from the balcony above.  
  
Rei smiled still starring at the balcony. " I am guessing Nephrite finally asked   
her to marry him."  
  
Jedite was taken back. " You knew he was going to ask?"  
  
" I was doing a fire reading, and it said he might." She said still smiling. "   
But even before that I had a hunch he'd ask her soon. They love each other so   
much."  
  
He put his hand on her check, and stared down deeply into her eyes, " I love you   
Rei."  
  
She leaned closer to his face, " I love you too, Jedite." Then she took him into   
a passionate kiss. Jedite had never felt so loved in his whole entire life. Then   
he remembered a time that made him feel more disgusted with himself than he had   
ever felt in his entire life or lives that is.  
  
It was during the attack on the Moon Kingdom. He had just knocked a guard into   
the wall. And blasted above him knocking huge heavy chucks of the wall onto him,   
finishing him off. He then felt someone's high held foot kick him in the back as   
he was sent flying to the ground. He spun around to see who it was.  
  
Sailor Mars stood in her red Sailor outfit. She took a few cautious steps back.   
"I have no choice but to fight you, you know." She said in a low distant tone.  
  
" I wouldn't expect otherwise." He stated.  
  
She looked at him with eyes full of sadness and regret. For some reason that   
struck a nerve somewhere within his soul. But he quickly forgot it.   
  
He shot a small burst of energy at her, which she jumped out of the way of and   
flung something at him.  
  
He easily dodged it, and quickly took a glance down to see what it was. He was   
surprised to see a piece of paper lying on the ground. " Was that suppose to   
stop me." He said looking up just in time to see a burst of flames heading in   
his way. He managed to dodge the main part of the flames, but was still hit by   
it causing him to take a few steps back.  
  
Sailor Mars took this opportunity to do a jump kick, and she would of landed a   
good blow, but Jedite shot a blast at her hitting her dead on, and sending her   
fly back.   
  
Jedite approached the weakened Sailor was struggling to get back up. As he got   
closer he could see that she had her hands together and was whispering   
something. Then right as he was standing over her about to do the final blow,   
she lifted her head and hands screaming, " Ignite!"   
  
He was totally unprepared for this and it hit him dead on in the chest, knocking   
the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards.   
  
He could feel her standing over him as he gasped for air. He was still too weak   
to move and as he could do was wait for the final blow. But it never came. He   
lifted his head to see Sailor Mars in ready position for the final blow, with   
tears in her eyes. " I can't do it!" she whispered. " I just can't do it!" she   
said a little louder, tears now streaming down her checks.   
  
He stared at her, for a moment, in wonderment. Then reached down and pulled a   
dagger from his right boot, and proceeded to stab her near the heart.  
  
She fell to the ground, staring up at the sky. She didn't even bother to pull   
the dagger out. With tears still in her eyes, she then whispered to herself, "   
I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Jedite. And I'm sorry Princess, it looks like I   
won't be there to help you. May luck be on your side." With that she died.   
  
Jedite pull his dagger from her chest, and started to walk towards the castle.   
He didn't know why, but a part of him felt dead inside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
END of Ch.1  
  
Any questions, comments, flames, extra, you can email me at Smor14@yahoo.com or   
Smor14@aol.com. Either way I'll get it. PLEASE EMAIL ME! I like getting   
mail, and it's nice to now someone is reading it, besides me. Chapter 2: The   
Hunt is On!: Will be coming out soon. I could of just added it to this, but then   
it would be too long, and readers would die without the breaks in between. And   
that way I get to use my so Original and Interesting (note: sarcasism) titles.   
Till next time! Ya matte ne! 


	3. The Hunt Is On!

------  
Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created   
this series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in.  
  
Finally, here's chapter 2. Again, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so   
don't expect much! I am a huge Jupiter fan so don't get to mad if I focus   
on her a lot! But I am going to try and make sure the other characters get   
parts in this to! Ok now what it is about! I have this based on the   
Scouts' past lives in the Silver Millennium, where the scouts dated the   
four generals. It starts off after the end of Sailor Moon R, where the   
scouts meet Rini and got there new powers. Just to warn you a head of time   
there will be a quick jump to the past and back, but you'll be able to   
tell. ^_^ This has to do a little with the end of the first series Sailor   
Moon. After Sailor Moon defeated Beryl, her last dying wish was "to not   
die like this", and sailor moon, tux, and the scouts come back to life.   
The Question is what else did she bring back with her? Hope I didn't   
confuse you too much, well the story should explain it better than me   
writing it out! It starts in present day, which is after the end of Sailor   
moon R. The first few parts starts off slow but it picks up! So try to   
bear with it! ^_^ Note: Zoicite is a guy, like the original. That whole   
thing with Malachite was a brother thing. I don't know how to explain it   
other wise.   
  
Chapter two begins with the girls at the mall, and well… the story takes   
you from there. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 2: The Hunt is On!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lita was waiting with, a not so pacient, Rei in front of Grand Mall   
entrance. Lita was wearing white pants and a green and white striped   
V-neck tank. Rei was a little more dressed up. She wore a short straight   
red skirt with a simple black T-shirt. To top it off she had on a red taxi   
cap. Making Lita feel out of place. The silence was finally, but not   
surprising, broken by Rei. " Where on earth is Mina! She should have been   
here 15 minutes ago. She's becoming as bad as Serena!" Rei finished off   
statement by her growl of frustration.   
  
" Come on Rei! I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She probably has a good   
excuse." Just as Lita finished, a running Mina rounded the corner,and   
nearly crashing into Lita. She was wearing tan shorts and a white short   
sleeved blouse over a blue and yellow striped shirt. " Sorry I'm late. I   
had to stop mom from taking Artemis to the vet to before he got ... You   
know!" Mina said.   
  
"Oh!" Lita laughed a bit realizing what she meant. " He would have killed   
your mom if she did." Lita said with a smirk.  
  
" Both him and Luna." Rei added. " So what do you two want to do? We have   
an hour and a half till we meet up with Ami for lunch." She said looking   
down at her watch.   
  
" I dunno! How about we go in and just pick some random stores?!" Mina   
said.   
  
" Works for me!" Lita agreed.   
  
" Ok, let's go!" Rei said, anxious to just get in the mall.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Amy was in the library looking for the usual books. Physics, anatomy,   
chemistry, any book that was way to advance for the average high school   
student, and the occasional romance novel. Most of her friends didn't know   
she read them and she planned to keep it that way. She could never get in   
to the comics that Serena and the others read.  
  
Ami walked out of a book row satisfied with her find and looked down at   
her watch. * Hmm. There is still a lot of time left before I meet up with   
them. Maybe I'll start this romance novel. * She looked at the title again   
that read "Gone with the Wind". * I heard the movie was pretty good. * Ami   
was now searching for a table that wasn't too occupied. She spotted one   
with only one person sitting at the end of it. She couldn't see his face   
since the person was reading a book but could tell it was a guy.   
  
*Maybe I should keep looking. * Then a second later. * oh, come on Ami!   
What is the matter with you! It's not like he's going to bother you. In   
fact he might be cute and maybe you'll get a chance to talk. Ahh! What am   
I thinking. Lita is definitely rubbing off on me. Maybe sitting near him   
wouldn't be such a good idea. * She then countered herself again. *   
Nothings going to happen. Worst come to worst you could always leave.   
But…* Ami argued with herself for a minute or two before finally resolving   
to go sit down taking a seat across from him. * Relax and just read! *   
  
*I wonder what he is reading. Probably junk!* She looked around her open   
book and was surprised to see he was reading a book on geology, and next   
to him was a book on chemistry, along with some type of mystery book. *   
He's reading those?! Maybe he's not a lost hope after all. * Ami then   
shook her head lightly. *Then again the only people who would read those   
are pimpled faced guys like Melvin. * She quickly returned to her reading.   
  
  
Ami was now done with the first chapter. * See this isn't so hard! He   
isn't having any effect on me what so ever! * Then again it took her 45   
minutes instead of her usual 15 to get through the first chapter! * Still,   
I am doing fine! And maybe it's just the book! *   
  
" So, Gone with the Wind! Any good?! "   
  
All Ami's mental thoughts came to a halt. Her heart speed up as she   
lowered the book to look across the table at who had spoken to her. Ami   
had a slight blush going because she was somewhat embarrassed to be caught   
reading a romance novel. Her gaze meet with a pair of kind, curious green   
eyes. Upon further study he was around 18, and had long bronze colored   
hair tied back into a low ponytail with two loose strands hanging in front   
of his ears . He also wore a soft smile. Ami's blush had now deepened and   
it wasn't due to her choice of book anymore!  
  
He hadn't noticed the blush but the silence made him wear an unsure   
expression. * She's being kind of quiet! Maybe I shouldn't have asked. *   
Thought the unknown boy. But his gut told him to press on.  
  
"I heard the movie was pretty good! Ever seen it?" he said a little more   
determined.  
  
Ami finally snapped out of it relaxing a bit.*come on Ami say something   
before you make yourself look stupid!* "oh, no I haven't seen the movie   
yet. And yes the book is pretty good from what I have read so far." she   
said quietly.  
  
" Really! Well I'll have to read it some time. Oh, by the way, my name is   
Zack." he said with a smile. He then asked, "What's your's?"  
  
" It's Ami." she said smiling back. * He seems pretty nice.*  
  
" Nice to meet you Ami!" he said exstending his hand across the table to   
shake her hand. Looking down he noticed her other books, paused breifly   
and then smiled looking back up at her. " So you are into science, huh?!"  
  
"I like to study them, it helps me keep caught up in school." she said   
smiling down at the books. Then looking back over at his selection she   
said, " So you like geology?!"  
  
Zack look down to where Ami had been looking. "Oh, yeah! I just seem to   
have this obsession with stones I guess. I like to study them! Hope that   
doesn't sound to weird to you." he said with unsure tone.  
  
"No. Not at all!" Ami said smiling at him. " As long as you don't find it   
straing for a girl to be studying in the summer."  
  
" And what's wrong on brushing up on little bit of school work." Zack   
said.  
  
Ami was actually happy to here him say that and actually mean it. Where as   
most people would of said "that's fine" or "who cares", he actually   
thought it was a good idea. Ami smiled and then noticed the time on her   
watch. " Oh shoot! I have to go!" Ami said as she packed up her books.  
  
" Is something wrong?" Thinking he said something to make her leave.  
  
" No, I just promised to meet my friends at the mall, and I am running   
kinda late. I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave in such a hurry." Ami said   
with guilt in her voice. Ami mentally winced. * Great I finally meet a guy   
who's nice and I have to run out of here. I'll probably never see him   
again!*   
  
" Ah, don't be! " he said.   
  
"No, really I am." Ami said still wishing she could of stayed longer.  
  
He smiled and said, "Well if you feel that badly about it, we could always   
finish our conversation later."  
  
Ami looked at him curiously as he wrote out his phone number on some   
scratch paper, and handed it to her. " Here, you can call me tomorrow,   
that is if you want to."  
  
" Oh, sure!" Ami said still in disbelief. It's not everyday you get a cute   
and "nice" guys phone number.  
  
Zack smiled agian "Ok, guess I'll hear from you tomorrow then. Maybe we   
can talk a little more about that book you were reading! Ops! I better let   
you go before your really late!"  
  
"huh." ami then looked down at her watch to have her eyes widen in   
terror." Oh no! Rei's going to kill me!" She said in panic.  
  
He laughed, and said, "Well, talk to you later!"  
  
" Bye! It was nice meeting you!" She said as she started to hurry away.   
  
" It was nice meeting you too, Ami!" Zack said as Ami waved her final   
goodbye as she rounded the corner of a book case.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Back at the mall:  
  
"I have a little more time before I have to meet up with everyone for   
lunch, one more store won't hurt!" Mina said stairing at a sports store.   
The three of them had decided it would be best to split up, since they all   
wanted to go to different place, and meet back at the food court. Mina   
walked into the store.  
  
* I should get a new volley ball* Mina mentally thought to herself as she   
looked through the store.  
  
After a what seemed like a long search she spotted them."finally!" Mina   
said with a little sigh.  
  
Mina stared at the shelf where they were held. Unfortinuately for her they   
were on the very top self. "To bad Lita isn't here, she would have been a   
big help." A determine looked now was on her face. *I'm NOT going to give   
up just becuase of a little problem of height* she thought with a smile.  
  
First she tired to reach them on her tippy toes. Then she tired jumping.   
No success, but slight embassement as she saw some people staring. *Ok, I   
just need something to stand on!* Looking around she succeeded in finding   
a stool. * Progress Mina, PROGRESS!* she mentally thought with upside down   
U's for eyes. She then proceeded to stand on the stool, she still had to   
stretch to try to grab it. The stool started to wobble, but she pressed   
on. Finally the stool gave out and through Mina backwards into someones   
stong arms. Mina now felt like a complete idiot.  
  
" Are you ok?!" questioned a voice that belonged to the arms that were   
holding her up.   
  
" Yeah, thank you for catching me." Mina said turning around as she   
staired at the floor." Sorry about that! I was just tring to get a volley   
ball down from the shelf, but I couldn't really reach and .." Mina trailed   
off. And continued to stair at the floor in embasement. *why me*  
  
" That's ok. I'm just glade your not hurt." Said the kind vioce sincerly.  
  
Mina lifted her gaze to see his face. She was somewhat surprised to see a   
really tall young guy with whitish hair almost shoulder length. *huh,   
silver eyes or a really lite blue at least* mina thought. *He looks   
fimilar, but... oh well.Very cute!*  
  
" Are you sure your all right?" She had been quiet awhile.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I'm fine thanks!" she said with a nervous laugh. *great going   
Mina now you look like even an bigger idoit! UGH!*   
  
He just smiled warmly. " Well, can I help you get a ball down?!"  
  
"Oh, sure! Thanks!" Mina said surprised.   
  
" They really shouldn't put them this high!" He said as he reached up and   
got one. He smiled and handed it to her.  
  
" Thanks! My names Mina." she said cheerfully sticking her hand out.  
  
A bit surprised by the cheeryness at first, he then smiled and extended   
out his hand. "My names Kevin. Nice to meet you Mina! So you like to play   
volly ball I take it!"   
  
"Yeah, I was on a team back at school. And I play with my friends   
sometimes. How about you, do you like volly ball?"  
  
"I love it. I play with my buddies at the beach, it's real fun!"He said.   
Then his eyes lit up! " Hey, do you think you and your friends would like   
to came play us some time?" *God I hope that wasn't to foward.* Kevin   
thought. *She just seemes really nice, she might want to.*  
  
He was soon interupted by her reply,"Sure! I love to!"   
  
He fucoused back on her with joy! Mina continued."I'm sure my friends will   
love to too!"  
  
"Great, here's my number call me and will set up a day!"he said smiling.  
  
"Great! Can't wait, well I gotta go! I have to meet up with my friends at   
the food court for lunch." Mina said. Heading towards the check out desk.   
  
"Actually I am meeting one of my friends over there for lunch also."he   
said.  
  
"oh, Hey why don't you two come over to where were eating and we can talk   
about this more and plan it." she said. * Hope he says yes!*  
  
"That's a great idea. That way we can meet eachothers friends a little   
ahead of time." He said.  
  
"Ok, see yah there!" Mina said smiling as she left.  
  
* what a beatiful smile* he thought as he left the store in search of his   
friend.  
  
********************************************************  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the mall there was a black haired girl   
running.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I let myself get carried away in that music store."   
Rei said with a feirce look in her violet eyes."It's the stupid lines   
fault if I'm late." Rei growled. She looked down at her watch for a   
second, but that was all she needed before she colided with an inocent   
bystandered. Rei's bags went flying spilling some of the clothes and a cd   
she just had bought. Rei looked over to discover the inocent victum was a   
young short-haired blonde guy. His head was bent down, so she couldn't see   
his face. Some of her clothes were in his lap. * Oh... I hope he isn't too   
mad! Geeze, I'm becoming as bad as Serena.* "I'm sorry about that.."she   
began to say, but his voice quickly cut her off.  
  
"Are you all right!" He said looking at her with his deep blue eyes full   
of concern.  
  
Rei could only stare in shock. * He's worried about me? His eyes, they   
look so concerned*" I'm fine, the more important question is are you ok!   
Aren't you mad?" She questioned curiously.  
  
"No,why should I be? It's not like you did it on purpose." He said still   
worried handing her the clothing on from his lap.  
  
"Thank you, so your ok?" she said. * Man he's more pacient then me, I   
would have bit the person's head off* she thought feeling even worse.  
  
" Yeah,I'm fine. Here let me help you." He said as he picked up another   
peice of clothing.  
  
"No, really you don't have to." She said looking at him.  
  
He looked over to her and smiled. "No problem, besides I like helping out   
cute girls." He said with a wink.  
  
Rei just smiled relizing he was trying to cheer her up.  
  
Handing the last of the clothing he said," Oh by the way my name is Jed."  
  
"oh, my names Rei. Thanks for the help!" She sincerly said. She spotted   
her cd and picked it up."whew! Not broken!" Rei said with relief, that was   
soon agian replaced by terror as she looked at her watch!"OH NO!" she said   
as she stood up.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jed asked getting up himself and brushing off.  
  
"Oh, nothing really! I am just extremly late, I'm suppose to have meet up   
with my friends ten minutes ago. Sorry I have to run. Thanks again for   
helping me out. Hope to see you around." She said as turned and started to   
run again a bit more causously.  
  
"It's was nice to meet you Rei!" she yelled after her. * to bad she had to   
go! Maybe will meet up again, you never know!*   
  
********************************************************  
"Man what a bummer." Lita sighed. "I didn't see one cute guy, and worse   
yet I think I saw Freedy."Lita frowned, her bows crossed. * he better not   
be here, or he's going to get a taste of my fist! JERK! Leaving me in the   
rain like that.* Lita tried to relax, as she look for a table in the food   
court.   
  
Spotted one, and went and sat down.* I hope the others come soon. I don't   
want to sit alone too long* Lita's thoughts started to wander. * I wonder   
what Ken is up to? Maybe I should give him a call.* Lita poundered that   
thought. * And what would I say?! Oh hi! Missed yah! I haven't talked to   
him in a long time.* Guilt settled in. *It's not that I didn't want to...   
I just got busy, or didn't think of it at the time. I suppose it would be   
my fault that I haven't seen him.* *Wonder if he even cares anymore?*   
There was a pause in her thought. * I guess it wouldn't really hurt to   
give him a call, I mean we were good friends after all.* Lita smiled, and   
made a mental note to do so later. Just as she had finished her thought   
she saw Mina walking over to the table.  
  
"Hey Mina. Find anything you wanted?" Lita asked welcoming her to the   
table.  
  
" Yeah and a little more!" She said with a smile, and a slight blush   
going.  
  
" Oh!" Lita looked at her interested. " Do tell." she said pressing mina   
and smiling evily.* Mina met a guy. *  
  
Mina was still being quiet as she smile." Oh, nothing! Just a guy."  
  
* BINGO! I was right!* Lita's eyes lit up as she became excited." So how   
did you meet him? Who is he?! Come on tell me!" Lita said dying to know.  
  
" Ok, Ok I'll tell. I just happened to stumble *literally* upon him in the   
sports store. His name is Kevin, and he so cute!" She said with stary   
eyes.  
  
Lita stared as she continued to watch Mina stare off into dream land. * Do   
I look like that when I see a guy?*  
  
A new voice soon interupted her thoughts." Hi guys!" Lita looked up to she   
Ami walking over to the table. " So what are you talking about?" Ami   
asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Mina just met a guy!" Lita said smiling  
  
" Oh really!" Ami said taking a seat next to Lita. "So did I!" She said   
camly.  
  
Lita almost fell out of her seat with surprise. Mina woke up from whatever   
distant planet her mind went to and turn her attention to Ami. " A guy   
Really!" Mina said excited. "Where?!"  
  
"Oh, At the library. He was really nice." Ami said." Hey where's Rei." Ami   
said hoping to change the subject fast after seeing there reactions, she   
wasn't one to talk about guys much.  
  
* Go figure, I knew it had to be the libarry, where else! * mina thought,   
* probably not as cute as Kevin.*  
  
Lita was about to respond to Ami's questioned when Rie showed up.  
  
" Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!", Rei said as took a seat between Mina and   
Ami.  
  
" Geeze Rei, Your getting to be as bad as Serena. What took so long?!"   
Lita said. It was very unlike Rei to be late. Maybe Mina, but never Rei.  
  
Rei just glared. " Hey wasn't my fault! I would have been here a whole lot   
sooner if I hadn't crashed into that guy." Rei stopped there after   
everyone was staring and Lita had a sly look on her face. * oh no, I'm in   
trouble*  
  
"Guy... What "guy" Rei!", Lita said Slyly.  
  
"WOW! I bumbed into a guy too!" , Mina said cutting in." Was he cute!   
What's his name?!"  
  
" His names Jed! And yes I suppose he's cute." Rei said thinking back to   
his kind eyes.  
  
" Hey Ami, what's your guy's name?" Mina asked.  
  
" Ami meet a "guy"!!! " Rei said in disbelief." Sorry Ami, didn't mean to   
sound skeptical or anything."  
  
"No that's ok! His name is Zack. I think he pretty cute, for future   
reference." Ami said. * They all probably think he's a nerd.*  
  
" Wow! So everyone lucked out and meet a guy!" Lita said. * Mission   
complete I quess. Can't believe Ami found someone too. Why couldn't I?!*  
  
" Hey Lita, so how many cute guys did you see." Rei teased.  
  
Lita sighed with a frown," None." she said disappionted.  
  
Everyone staired. " What! are you telling me you didn't see one semi cute   
guy the whole time! You always do!" Rei said waiting for Lita to say she   
was kidding and go about a cute guy. Never happend though.  
  
" I know always see at least one. Kinda weird!" Lita said still thinking.   
Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Freddy again. *shudder*   
*Jerk*.  
  
Mina noticed two guys moving towards the table." Oh guys! Remember how I   
said I meet a cute guy.." She waited for them to reply by nodding," well   
he is sorta on his way over here with his friend to meet you and talk   
about hanging out!" she said in one breath,"Sorry I didn't tell you guys   
sooner."  
  
"What!" Rei said just in time to look over her shoulder and she a familar   
pair of blue eye.  
  
" Hey, Rei right!" Jed said happily," Small world after all."  
  
" So you know her already?!" Kevin asked.  
  
" Yeah kinda. We.." He was cut off by Mina.  
  
" Oh so he's the guy you crashed into early, Rei" Mina said smiling. Rei   
was not ammused, and her face was beat red.  
  
"Thanks Mina."Rei muttered. Mina didn't seem to hear or care.  
  
"oh, everyone this is Kevin and his friend ... What was it?"Mina asked.  
  
"Jed.", Jed said camly." Hello."  
  
"hi" Kevin said.  
  
There was silence. Ami stared at them. * They look so familar.*  
  
*Well if no one else will* Lita thought as she stood up. "Hi I'm Lita,   
nice to meet you both!, She Said extending her hand shanking each of   
theirs. She continued, pointing to a person she said," This is Ami, the   
brains of the group, and this is Rei... Guess you already knew that   
though." She said looking at the blonde haired man. * Hmm he is kinda   
cute* She thought *so is the tall guy, kinda.*  
  
"Nice to meet you all."Kevin said." Did Mina mention the beach, and is   
that alright with all of you?" With the blank looks he got he could tell   
she hadn't.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot." Mina said turning to her friends she said." Yeah he   
asked me to see if you guys wanted to play agianst him and some of his   
friends at the beach. So want to?"  
  
"Well I don't know." Ami said thinking of studying, and somewhat of   
calling Zack.  
  
"Come on Ami, it will be fun!" Mina said."Think about it!"  
  
" Yeah Ami. It's not healthy to stay coopt up inside."Lita said.  
  
"Oh alright!" Ami said.* Really rather study or read, oh well. Maybe the   
other guys won't be too bad.*she hoped.  
  
"Well I'm in." Rei said. *Maybe this way I can get to know the guy better,   
not That I'm looking for a boyfriend or anything!*   
  
"So 'em I!" Lita Annouced.  
  
"Great! Well I'll talk to Mina and set up the times later!" Kevin said   
with a smile." It was nice meeting all of you! See yah!" Then turning   
towards Mina. " Glade I met you, give me a call tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
" Bye Kevin. It was great to meet you too!" Mina said in a very cheerful   
tone.  
  
Jed turned to Rei," It was nice bumbing into you again, this time in a   
less sevear way." He said laughing. There was no response from Rei. " Just   
Kidding! Anyways, hope to get to know you better at the beach."  
  
" Yeah me too." Rei said smiling. She had been a little pist about the   
reminder of "how" they met, but was glade they had. "It should be fun. See   
yah !"  
  
He smiled and waved goodbye as he follow after Kevin.  
  
"Hm. They were nice." Lita said. " Wonder what there friends will be   
like."   
  
" Hopefully they won't be to bad." Ami said." I hope they're nice and not   
pushy."  
  
" There won't be a problem, and if there is they will have to deal with   
me." Lita said winking." Hey what's this Zack guy like, huh." Lita asked,   
wondering how they met.  
  
Ami knew she wouldn't be able to get by without them asking so she gave in   
and told them how they meet.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Back in the depths of myst between time and the unknown you could hear   
someone sniff in sullenly. And in the myst was four men sitting on the   
ground.   
  
" I-I can't believe it!" Zoicite said." How could I.." He broke into to   
tears.  
  
" How could I have not know." Malachite sullenly said." I should have.."   
He just went silent and cast his gaze downward. His bangs covered his   
watery eyes.  
  
Jedite could only stare at his hands." Oh God! Rei.." He said as he tighly   
closed his eyes. Tears silently slide down his face.  
  
" I killed her. The only one who could complete me and I kill her."   
Nephrite said in a flat tone. He punch the ground letting a few tears   
loose as he did.  
  
Malicahite looked over to where Pluto still stood." Pluto,why did we get   
our memories back now?" He asked not meeting her gaze.  
  
" To be given a second chance!" Pluto said.Her eyes full of pity.  
  
" But why! It's not like we deserve it!" Nephrite stated. A new vioce   
quickly interjected.  
  
" No! Because you do deserve it!" The voice came from the bright light.   
The brightness started to weeken." Your actions weren't your fault!" you   
could now she a pale woman standing there with her silver hair free   
floating in two pigtails.  
  
The four men stared on in surprise, wonder and shame. They were part of   
the reason she stood there before them now as a ghost.  
  
Serenity seeing this continued. " None of you should blame yourselves for   
what happened. You had no control of what happened and need to forgive   
yourselves." she paused. "All of you are already living on earth now."  
  
" How's that possible!" Zoicite said shocked.  
  
" When I renicarnated the princess and her portestors, I did the same for   
you." Serenity said.  
  
" But we didn't die in the Moon Kingdom." Malachite said couriously.  
  
" Yes, none of you did. I was able to take a part of each of your souls   
and renicarnate them. But the other half still remained in your old bodies   
controlled by Beryl. There was nothing I could do about that till you   
died. So those old bodies were sealed away with Beryl." She paused." I   
wished I could have done more but that's all I could do till now. Now you   
can all return to your new bodies and live your lives that should have   
been peaceful."   
  
" Serenity.. Thank you." Nephrite said.  
  
Serenity smiled, and continued. " Your all to go back, and protect the   
Scouts if needed. You will all have your powers. You will know how to   
change when the time comes. Your bodies will remember all of this as they   
sleep tonight pluto will help with this." Serenity turned to the lone the   
Sailor of time" Thank you again for helping me with this Pluto." She said   
sincerly.  
  
" I don't mind at all Queen Serenity." Pluto smiled." It's always nice to   
see old friends."   
  
"Thank you both of you." Zoicite said not meeting there eyes. " for the   
second chance, even though I really don't feel I deserve this." he said   
thinking of everything he did to the past and present Sailors. He even   
stabbed his prince. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, and   
he looked up to see a pair of scarlet eyes.  
  
" You need to stop blamming yourself Zoicite." Pluto said." You know it   
wasn't your fault, so try to stop kicking yourself."  
  
" I know but how is she going to feel about it." Thinking to his past   
love. *She'll hate me.*  
  
" She'll forgive you as did we." Pluto looked at the other three." They   
all will. But these things take time. Wait it out." She said with a kind   
smile.  
  
"Thank you Pluto." Jedite said with a light smile.  
  
" In the furture call me Setsuna." She said still smiling.  
  
" Well we better send them off" Serenity said.  
  
" Yes, it is time." Pluto said helping Zoicite up. " Prepare yourselves."   
She said looking at the four men. She stepped back with Serenity and   
started powering up. As the orb on her staff started to glow serenity   
added some of her power to it. A yellowish light erupted heading towards   
the men.  
  
" Thank you for the second chance." Malachite said as the light washed   
over him.  
  
" Good bye Setsuna!" Jedite said still smiling as the light washed over   
him.  
  
All four of the men vanish with the yellow light. Pluto just looked on."   
Good bye and good luck, my friends." She said in a mello vioce.  
  
" How do you think everything will turn out?" Serenity asked.  
  
" I think they'll do fine, but only the future knows for sure." Pluto said   
with a smile.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
In the park in the present real world, Lita walked down a pathlined with   
trees.  
  
She looked down at her four bags filled with snack food." Geeze, I hope   
this is enough. Knowing Serena it will be gone within a half hour." Lita   
smiled thinking off how quickly Serena would shovel the goods.  
  
The sun had already started to set and it's warm orange rays beamed   
through the through the branches of the trees giving everything it touched   
a somewhat golden tint. Lita sighed and took in her surroundings. * Oh I   
love sunsets* Just ahead was a brige that went over the lake. Lita could   
make out a guy leaning on the stone rail of the brigde looking off into   
the sunset.* Wonder who he is.* As Lita got closer her Green eyes widened   
in shock.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ken stared off into the sunset. They were always so beatiful. Lita and him   
use to watch them all the time back when she was stil going to their   
school. * I also had shorter hair then* He thought as he fingured his low   
ponytail that his aburn hair was in. He had always wanted to grow his hair   
out, especially now for some reason. He liked wearing it down, but his mom   
insisted he wear it in a ponytail. She hadn't liked the idea of growing   
his hair out. *Wonder what Lita would think of this.* His thoughts were   
suddenly interupted when someone called his name.  
  
" KEN!" Lita shouted.  
  
Ken looked over and smiled." Hey Lita!"  
  
Lita ran over bags in tow. " Oh good it is you! How have you been!" lita   
asked  
  
" I'm fine. Been a long time, how have you been?" he asked.  
  
The last comment made lita feel a little guilty." I'm fine. I guess it has   
been a long time." She looked over at his ponytail." So you grew your hair   
out." remembering how he wanted to.  
  
Feeling a bit nervous. " Yeah, finally did. Mom wasn't too happy about it   
though." rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
  
* hm he's gotten taller to.* Lita smiled remembering how she use to beat   
him in height. " So let me see it out of that ponytail."she said smiling.  
  
" Oh, ok!" he took it out of it out of the ponytail and let some spill   
over the front of his shoulders. His hair flowed down in waves instead of   
hanging stright down. It looked really nice in the light of the sunset.  
  
" Oh wow Ken it looks great! You look so cute!" Lita said. Lita laughed a   
little when she saw him blush. " Relax Ken" She said.  
  
" So it looks ok." Ken said finguring his hair. * I don't know why that   
made me get all weirded out*  
  
"Yeah Ken it looks good." Lita said." So what are you doing out here in   
the park?"   
  
" Just felt like going for a walk." Ken said." And what about you, what's   
with the bags." Noticing they were full of junk food.  
  
Lita had completely forgotten about them on the ground." Oh there just for   
a sleep over at my apartment tonight. Always good food for talking and   
watching movies." Lita smiled and looked out over the water that was   
orange from the sunset." Beautiful isn't it!"commenting on the sunset.  
  
" Yes, it is." Ken said staring at it to while leaning on the rail with   
Lita. They stayed like that for a long time just taking in it's splender.  
  
Lita looked down at her watch. It was a little past 6. She still had to   
set everything up. There was going to be a lot of talking tonight and she   
didn't want to miss any off it." Well I have to go, or my friends my show   
up at my place before I do" Lita said smiling.  
  
" Oh... Well then you better go." Ken Smiled. "Guess I'll see you later   
then."  
  
" Mind if I call you later? Might be nice to ketch up on old times." Lita   
asked.  
  
" Yeah sure! It would be nice to do that." Ken said still smiling.  
  
" Cool well talk to you soon then. Bye!"Lita said as ran down the other   
side of the brigde and disapeared into the trees.  
  
Ken smiled as he started home. * She always so fast. It was nice seeing   
her agian.* They had always been close. Ken smiled remembering how she   
would help him in a fight if needed and visa versa. They had always been a   
good team. He didn't know why everyone had picked on Lita. Just because   
she was tall they never lookedany deeper.* Sure Lita could beat the crap   
out of you and you don't want to piss her off but deep down you'll find   
she has a heart of gold. She has so much inner strength and is really   
nice. Even with all she been through.* Ken winced as he remember what   
happened after the death of her parents.   
  
****************************  
  
PAST:  
  
Ken had found out about it on the news and went to find her. He new where   
she would be. He found her in the park curled up in a ball against a tree.   
He walked over to her and croutched next to her. " Lita, are you ok?!"   
He said concerned know full well she wasn't.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine." she said in quietly at the same time hiding her face.  
  
He could tell she had been torn apart inside. And she wouldn't even admit   
it. She never let people see her cry, not even him except once when he   
first meet her by the Gazibo when her boyfriend broke up with her. She   
always tried to be so strong. "Lita don't lie! You don't always have to   
hide your feelings. If you don't let them out, you'll just hurt yourself."   
Ken said hoping she be open with him.  
  
" I know Ken, Thanks!" She said. She then suddered." Oh God Ken I can't   
believe their gone!"   
  
He could now see her watery green eyes. He pulled her into a hug. " I know   
Lita. I know. I'm hear for you." She began to sob and barried her face in   
his chest. All he could do is hold her.  
  
********************************  
  
Present:  
  
Ken shook his head as he entered the house. He went up stairs and headed   
for bed. All night he tossed and turned. About 2a.m. he shot up in bed   
wiping sweat from his head. He took quick breaths." What the hell ... was   
that about!" A look of relization hit. He put his head in his hands." Oh   
god, hasn't she been through enough."   
  
End of chapter two FINALLY! Hoped you liked it. ^_^ I'm working on ch. 3.   
Till then, Ja matte ne! ^_~  
  
  
  
Try Yahoo! Auctions  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
It's Free  
Yahoo! Auctions is a free service  
- No listing fees  
- No commissions  
That's right, free!  
Visit Yahoo! Auctions  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	4. Look Who Popped Up!

Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created   
this   
series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in.  
  
Finally, chapter 3 is here. Thanks for waiting. Again, this is my first   
attempt at a fanfic so don't expect much! I am a huge Jupiter fan so   
don't get to mad if I focus on her a lot! But I am going to try and make sure   
the other characters get parts in this to!  
^_^ Note: Zoicite is a guy, like the original. That whole thing with   
Malachite was a brother thing. I don't know how to explain it other   
wise.   
  
Chapter 3 starts where it left off, but at Lita's apartment with the   
girls,and something happens(obviously)*_* (so much for   
intro…Explaination)Well now   
were going to finally get close to a little action. ^_^ Well here it   
is!   
Enjoy! ^_^   
  
Chapter 3: Look Who Popped Up!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Somewhere a red-haired girl slept peacefully in her room. The room seem   
quite nice and neat. Everything was in it's proper place and on the dresser   
sat a picture of the girl with some guy, probably a boyfriend. The silence   
was suddenly broken by a menacing laughter. A bright purple light erupted   
throughout the room, then all was quiet again and the girl was gone.   
  
Lita's Apartement:  
  
Everyone was still up and grouped around the Lita's TV. Serena's   
laughter was booming through the room.  
  
"That movie was so funny!" Serena said as she took another handful of   
popcorn. Between a mouthful of popcorn she mumbled,"What was it called   
again?"  
  
" I think it was called Monty Paithon and the Quest for the Holy   
Grail." Lita said. " I heard some of his other movies were good as well."   
  
"So what's next?" Ami asked, knowing full well they probably weren't   
going to sleep.  
  
"hmm.... Lets see..." Rei said looking over the videos Lita had rented.   
Then   
she froze, and bent over as if in pain.  
  
"Rei! What's wrong?!" Said Serena running to Rei's side worried.  
  
Rei shuddered," Just got... a really bad.. vibe." She looked at the   
clock.   
2a.m.  
  
"Maybe your just tired." Mina said hopeful and a tad nervous.  
  
Then suddenly everyone's cup cracked, leaveing them all to wonder.  
  
" Ill omen." Rei said with a very serious look.  
  
" But, what...?" Serena wondered. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"We should all try to get some sleep now, and figure it out in the   
morning."   
Ami said.  
  
"Your right Ami. Nothing we can do about it now."Lita said agreeing. "   
We can   
ask Luna and Artemis what they think later."Everyone nodded agreeing.  
  
"But you have to admit that was pretty cool." Mina stated, pointing to   
the cups. Some pillows were flung at her head in a reply.  
*************************  
  
Back at Rei's Temple:  
  
"So you felt a strong evil as well." Luna asked. The five girls were   
all at   
Rei's going over last night's events.  
  
"Yes, what do you think it is?" Rei asked feeling she already had a   
good idea   
of what it might be. "Do you think it's Beryl?"  
  
The rest of the four girls looked at Rei with horror and shock on their   
faces. Before Luna could respond Serena interjected. "Whoa... just wait   
a minute. I killed her! Dead people don't just come back like that!"   
Serena said making a good point.  
  
"But I'm afraid Rei might be right." Luna said solemnly while looking   
at the floor.  
  
" WHAT-?!" Everyone.  
  
" That arua felt exactly like Beryl's, so... in someway Beryl might   
have been reborn." Luna said.  
  
Everyone was quiet, still taking in and realizing what was happening.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ami asked.  
  
" Just wait and see." Artemis replied." There isn't much we can do in   
the mean time, but be ready."  
  
" There come, for following a peaceful life." Mina said.  
  
"Umm... I believe it's "There goes leading a peaceful life."" Artemis   
corrected.  
  
" Whatever." Mina said flatly. " And I have plans this Saturday, this   
better not mess it up."  
  
" Hey your not the only one going Mina. Were all coming too." Lita   
annouced.  
  
" heh heh...I know, that's what I meant." Mina said rubbing the back of   
her head.  
  
" Sure you did." Lita said.  
  
" Where are you guys going Saturday?" Serena asked forgetting about her   
worries for now.  
  
" Oh, to the beach." Rei said joining in. Rei continued." A couple of   
guys asked us."  
  
"Oh I wanna go to the beach." Serena whined.  
  
" Have Darien take you then." Lita sugguested.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. "Great idea Lita!" *evilly laughs to herself.   
That way I can spend time with Darien and "watch over" them.*  
  
Somewhere in the Artic:  
  
A young red-haired lady sat in a stone chair with what looked like   
a cystal ball btween her hands. " We need energy before we can do any big   
moves. Any sugguestions?"   
  
A few shady figures stood before her. They were a varity of yoma.   
Some with more human like traits than others. What seemed to look and sound   
male replied first. In a dumb macho tone," Go out immedately and start   
sucking humans' energy!"  
  
"Idiot! While you might be able to collect some energy, the sailor   
scouts would quickly come and elminate you. " Beryl said irriated. Then sighed  
in   
frustration, and sent a blast at him/it killing him/it instantly." Idiot. We  
need a   
quick way to get engery with out bumbing into those Sailors."  
  
"tch. Why not just capture people, and suck there energy here?" A   
long pink-haired and purple skinned yoma replied. She was one of the more   
humanlike yomas. And had a look teenaged defiance about her.  
  
That's a perfect idea!" Beryl said slapping her fist in her palm,  
wondering why they hadn't done this in the past. " you can be in   
charge of this operation."  
  
"whatever." the yoma said to herself. Then after feeling a tense   
stair on her. "Oh yes Great Beautiful Queen."  
  
"Better." Said Beryl. " Now go, and don't disappoint me."  
  
"I won't." The pink-haired yoma said bowing. * I can't believe this  
brat is Beryl !* Looking at the young lady one more time before   
disappearing.   
*******************************************************************  
  
In the Park:  
  
Lita and Ami where trying to get out of the afternoon heat by   
sitting on a bench in the shade of the trees.  
  
"I can't wait till this saturday, how about you Ami?" Lita looked   
over at Ami to see her consentrating hard about something. " Earth to Ami.   
What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh.." Ami snapped out of whatever she was thinking. "Nothing   
really... just Zack."  
  
"Oh ho! Zack huh!" Lita said raising a brow in interest.  
  
"Not like that... though he is cute..." Ami shook her head to help   
focus."I just swear I've met him before... somewhere."  
  
"eh. Don't let it bother you too much. Probably one of those dasa   
vu   
feelings." Lita said.  
  
"Probably right." Ami said smiling. * though I swear I have.*  
  
Just then they spotted a teary eyed Serena running towards them.   
"Guys!" Serena whaled as she grabbed onto Lita and started to cry. "we have to  
find   
her...." Serena said between sobs of hysteria.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" Lita asked.  
  
"And find who?" Ami questioned.  
  
*Sniff* "Molly, she's missing!" Serena sobbed.  
  
"What!" Lita said.  
  
Serena continued after calming down. "I went to go see Molly today   
and her mom told me she been missing since she went to wake her up this morning.  
"  
  
"hmm... At lunch I heard something on the news about a bunch of   
people   
going missing."  
Ami said. " Do you think it's the Dark Kindom?"  
  
"Gotta be, especailly if Molly got nabbed." Lita stated.  
  
"What. Why if Molly got grabbed." Ami asked.  
  
"Well... nothing against Molly, but she's a magnet for these   
things. She's always being sucked dry or attacked or something." Lita said.  
"So...Molly  
missing equals yoma attack."  
  
Ami sweat dropped, while Serena considered this logical equation.  
  
Lita's eyes widened in surprise as she spotted someone. "Hey Ken!"  
  
Ami and Serena looked over to see Ken, with longer hair than they   
remembered, pulled back into a low ponytail.  
  
Ken approched the group. He seemed a little tense about something.   
" Hey Lita. How are you? Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh this is Ami." Lita said pointing to the blue-haired girl." And   
this is-"  
  
"Serena." Serena interupted. "Hey something off about you." Serena   
said leaning uncomfertablely close."hmmm..."  
  
Ken looked very confused and a tad worried.*Does she know who I am.   
Hey wasn't she that girl who was Sailor Moon! Oh no... what if...* His   
thoughts were stopped short by Serena.  
  
"Hey, I know your hair is longer." Serena said with triumph.  
  
"W-What!?!" Ken said mentally falling over.  
  
"Serena!" Ami interjected." He was unconcious when we meet him in   
the hospital. Your just confusing him."  
  
" Oh. Sorry!" Serena said rubbing her head."Hey can I see it down?"  
  
Sweat dropping slightly. "Uh.. sure I guess." *Guess there's nothing   
to worry about. Besides I can't be positive those were even memories and   
not some weird dream. But her friend Serena looks exactly like that girl   
and... aw just forget it.* Ken took his hair out of the ponytail for them to   
see. Serena and Ami had a look of surprise on their faces.  
  
*Now that DOES look familiar.* Ami thought.  
  
"Wow, that looks so cool!" Serena said cheerfully with upside down   
U's for eyes. " You should where it down always."  
  
"You really should Ken, you always did want to wear it like that."   
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I so." Ken replied.  
  
Ami took Serena aside. "Hey doesn't Ken, with his hair down, look   
familiar?"  
  
" Yeah, Kinda. Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"I mean doesn't he look like Nephrite?" Ami asked.  
  
" WHAT! Ami.. Are you crazy..." Serena looked at Ken who was talking   
to Lita about something. "Well kinda... But it's Ken! Lita's Best and ONLY   
guy friend!"  
  
"I know, but still... You have to wonder." Ami said. "And with all   
this weird stuff happening..."  
  
" I know. The cups, Molly, and now a Nephrite clone. It is all a   
little too weird." Serena said.  
  
Ami sweat dropped at the clone part.  
  
"Well now what? What do you think we should do. We can't just ask   
him." Serena pointed out.  
  
"No... Guess just watch him for anything supicious." Ami finally   
said as she looked at Lita laughing with Ken. "And I don't think we should   
mention it to Lita."  
  
Serena agreed with a nod. * But what if he is him, Oh God, Lita.*  
  
Ken smiles at Lita. * I wonder if it is true though, well lets hope it   
was just a bad dream. Still...* Studing Lita's face. * She could be   
Jupiter..MAN just forget it!*  
  
"Ken.. something wrong?" Lita said with a confused look. *he's been   
quiet for little too long, and I can't stand it when people stare at me.*   
Sweating a bit self-consciously.  
  
"huh.. Yeah nothing's wrong." Ken relizes something, and looks down at   
his watch. " Well I better get going I'm suppose to meet up with some   
friends this afternoon." Looks up at Lita. " Hope to see you later. "  
  
"Yeah sure. See yah around, Ken." Lita waved to him as he left. Lita   
turns to Serena and Ami." Hey guys why so quiet? You still upset Serena?"   
Lita said sympitheticly. "Don't wory we'll get Molly back, if she has been   
captured. Just need to wait for a yoma attack. Then will nail them." Lita said   
slamming her fist into her hand.  
  
"Yeah, ... sure." Serena said.   
  
"It won't be that easy Lita." Ami said. ""nailing" The yoma isn't   
going to help us get molly back. First we have confirm that there Beryl's, and   
then we "can".. teleport to her base again if.. she's still in the same place."  
  
" Yeah I know... Well lets try to get our minds off this. What do you   
guys say to ice cream?" Lita asked.  
  
"YAAHHHH!! ICE CREAM!!!" Serena said with sprakely eyes. and with that   
they left for ice cream.  
*********************************************  
  
Else-where in the park, three young men stood around a bench, in one of   
the more secluded areas of the park. The tallest of the group, had silver   
like hair about shoulder length, the other two had blonde hair, one short   
hair and one with long hair in a low pontail.  
  
" I wonder where he is." The tall one said. Just then Ken came running   
down the path.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late." All he got was a glare. Sweat dropping a   
bit. " Hey Kevin, I said I was sorry!"  
  
" He's just a bit tense. You can't blame him, after that weird dream   
we all had,... so you did have it too."   
  
"Yeah, I did Zack. Kinda desturbing. So do you think it was real?" Ken   
asked.  
  
" I think it was. " Jed said, " I mean it was too real, and...the   
girls ... I mean I know we just meet them and all but the scouts too."  
  
Ken frowned *guess it wasn't a dream then.* " Well what do we do then?   
Do we tell them?"  
  
" No, I don't think so.. well not yet. And we can't be sure their the   
scouts." Kevin said. * Besides what would I say to her. If it is her,   
what would stop her from blasting me. hmp. I wouldn't mind, it's not like I   
deserve her trust or anything.* A flash a memory. * God, Mina.*  
  
" Wait a minate." Zack said. " What if this does turn out to be just a   
weird coincident. I mean we just met them and we knew of the scouts... It   
could just be a weird dream." Zack said hopeful. * I know that it has to be   
true but.. *  
  
" No way!" Jed said." I thought about that too though. In my   
dream/memory I had stayed at a temple called, Cherry Hill Temple, for a mission.  
And I   
never been to a temple that I can remember. So I went there this morning, and   
looked exactly the same."  
  
"Weather we like it or not those were us. Like Sailor Pluto said, were   
their   
reincarantions." Kevin said.  
  
"That brings me to my questioned again, what do we do? I know you said   
we should keep silent, but what about when the time comes to help them.   
Should we reveal to them who we are? What if they think were still evil?" Ken   
asked conscern written across his face. * I don't know how I would face Lita,   
and what if she is Jupiter? Would she hate me?*  
  
The group was silent, thinking over there own fears. After a while,   
Kevin answered quietly." Well I guess will have to deal with it when it the   
time comes. For now lets try to relax."  
  
" Yeah, I guess." Ken said.  
  
Zack stared at Ken. " Hey Ken."  
  
"Yeah?" Ken asked.  
  
Zack continued. "Sorry I.... about killing you.. Just wanted to   
apologize. I didn't mea-" Ken cut him off.  
  
" Don't! It's ok. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you, exactly. You   
weren't yourself." Ken said. *man I know how he feels, poor guy.* "We all did a   
lot of things we weren't proud of." Flash back to a short red-haired girl.   
* God who was she. Molly. She looks fimilar... besides my last memory. And   
what about Lita, when she finds out?*  
  
center**********************  
Back in the Artic:  
  
Berly was congraduating the yoma and her succuessful mission on   
gathering energy. Her face half covered in the shadows. " You did a   
good job in getting energy this morning... um.. what is your name anyways?"   
Beryl asked wordering why she hadn't asked it before.  
  
The purple skinned and pinked hair looked up from her bow, with her   
violet eyes filled with curiousity. "well... I don't really have one."  
  
Another voice from the back of the crowd of yoma piped up. "Yes she   
does! We like to call her "PINKY"." That only made the pink haired yoma growl,   
and glare off into to the crowd to see if she could see who said it.  
  
The young queen only smirked. "I'll take it you don't want to be   
called "Pinky"." Beryl mused.  
  
" HELL NO!" The yoma shouted, then tried to recompose herself and   
said." Um.. I mean no I would prefer you would pick a name for me."  
  
The room was silent for a moment while. Then Beryl replied. "I'll call   
you... Comander of yoma.. General... P!"  
  
"What!" the yoma gasped. Then enraged, but keeping her cool." As in P   
for PINKY?" She half snarled.  
  
Beryl paused a bit confused, then smiled. "No no. P as in for   
Pixy." She continued to smile. "You remind me of a Pixy without the wings." She   
said satified with her explanation, still smiling.  
  
General "P" could swear that the queen had upside down U's for eyes.   
Sweat dropping and too dumbfounded to say anything else she said."Uh.. Ok..."   
And excepted the name.  
  
Berly, in now a more serious tone, asked." Now, is there a way we can   
get a vast amount of people in one trip and not get caught by the sailors? It   
would speed up things a lot, and is faster than getting one by one."  
  
General P looked up with an evil grin and said. "I've already thought of that,  
my Queen.  
And I have a perfert idea."  
  
*********************  
FINISHED!!!  
Sorry it took so long to write, but Due to the lack of time and ideas  
it too me a while to write. But it's done! *crowd:yea!* Sorry about  
the general P thing, but I felt it needed something to lighten it up  
a bit. ^_^ The good news is I already have the beginning for ch.4, I'm   
just working on it now. And hopefully it will be done in less time than  
this one took. Thanks for reading. Email me with your thoughts.^_^ And   
Yes there will be action in the next one, in fact right at the start.  
So stay tuned. ^_^ 


	5. Round One... FIGHT!

ch.4: Round...One..FIGHT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created   
this series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in.  
  
Chapter 4 is here. Thanks for waiting. Again, this is my first attempt at   
a fanfic so don't expect much! I am a huge Jupiter fan so don't get to mad   
if I focus on her a lot! But I am going to try and make sure the other   
characters get parts in this to! ^_^ Note: Zoicite is a guy, like the   
original. That whole thing with Malachite was a brother thing. I don't   
know how to explain it other wise.   
  
Chapter 4 starts where it left off. The girls have just gotten ice cream.   
oh and Yes This time I will have a fight scene. Hence the name. ^_^ ^_^   
Well here it is! Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 4: Round ONE...FIGHT!!!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The girls, Lita, Ami, And Serena, walked out of the ice cream parlor.   
Lita, and Ami were each holding the usual one scoop of ice cream on a   
cone. While Serena had a two scoops on a cone and a frozen yogert on a   
cone as well.  
  
"Ah... yes.. ice cream!", Serena drooled. Then proceeded to lick and bite   
savagely at her ice cream. The others just looked away and slowly licked   
their own ice creams.  
  
Suddenly screaming was heard coming from the park.  
  
"Sounds like sailor business." Ami sighed. Lita sighed with her as they   
proceeded to throw away their ice creams. Serena, on the other hand, took   
3 1/2 bites out of her frozen yogert and finished it off. While still   
holding the remains of her ice cream, she turned to look at her friends   
who were stairing at her in amazement.  
  
"What?!" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"How the hell don't you get a brain freeze from that!" Lita demanded.  
  
Ami still shocked said. " It's impossible not to.." Ami was cut short by   
Serena's scream.  
  
Serena holding her head. "ow... ow..OW!!!!!"  
  
Ami and Lita sweat dropped. "Guess it was delayed." Lita said.  
  
"Come on Serena. We need to get to the park and change." Ami said getting   
back to business. Serena stopped holding her head and reluctantly threw   
away the rest of her ice cream.  
  
The girls ran into the park, to find a good spot to change. "I think this   
will do." Lita said as they came to a secluded spot in the park, that was   
well covered by trees. The others nodded. They all threw thier hands up   
into the air with their appropriate objects and shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
After the light faded away, they were ready to go, and ran toward the   
voices of screaming people.  
*****************************************  
  
Back in another section of the park, the four boys still sat.  
  
"So you think that any of them are really the Sailor Scouts?" Zack asked.  
  
" Yeah. Actually I remember finding out Sailor Mercury's, Mars's, and   
Moon's real identites before Beryl stuck me in the sleep cystal thing. "   
Jed said reflecting back.   
  
The others stared in curiousity. Ken added, " Yeah, I found out Sailor   
Moon's identity before I died."  
  
" So... who are they?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well Sailor Moon is a blonde girl with the same weird harido, named   
Serena." Jed said. Ken nodded, and Jed continued. " And... Sailor Mercury   
was Ami. And Sailor Mars was Rei. And YES I mean the girls we met   
yesterday!"  
  
" huh? When did you meet them?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yesterday at the mall." Kevin answered. " Oh yeah. Were all suppose to go   
to the beach with them this Saturday. I think we met your Lita too."  
  
"Tall, brown hair in a ponytail. Green eyes. Could easily beat your ass?"   
Ken asked smiling.  
  
" Well I don't know about beating me.." Kevin said in his own defense. "   
But yeah, that was her." Kevin finished.  
  
Suddenly as weird rush was felt by all of them. " Did you feel that." Zack   
asked looking a tad shocked.  
  
"Yeah! What was that?" Jed asked. Then they heard screaming.  
  
"Trouble." Kevin said flatly narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Should we help?" Zack asked.  
  
"We don't even how to turn into our other selves. How can we?" Ken stated.   
Just then Ken felt something stir inside him. He only staired at himself   
confused, then noticed the others were stairing at themselves. Ken   
returned to looking at himself, feeling a pulse of power. Ken mentally   
reached for it, unsure of what it was. Then he was covered in a brilliant   
light. After the light faded away, Ken no longer stood there, but a   
similar looking person in a grey uniform."woah." The Ken in new attirer   
said, stairing at his hands in surprise. The others only staired at him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jed asked.  
  
" I-I just mentally reached to this source of power inside of me."   
Ken/Nephrite said still stairing at himself.  
  
Zack looked like he was consentrating, then suddenly he was encased in a   
blue light. When it faded away, Zoicite sat there. "Huh. That wasn't too   
hard." Zack/Zoicite said.   
  
Eagerly Jed and Kevin concentrated, and changed themselves. Now as Jedite   
and Malachite.  
  
" So I guess this means we go help." Zoicite said.  
  
" Guess so." Nephrite replied.  
  
"Alright then, lets go." Kevin/Malachite said, as he took off running in   
the directions of the screams. The others were quick to follow.  
********************  
  
"Help! Somebody!" A boy teen shouted, stuggling to get free from the   
yoma's hands that were clinging to his throat. He soon gave in as the yoma   
started to drain him, like many others already had.  
General 'P' was watching froma near-by tree."hmm.. they should be here by   
now." She thought out loud. As if on que, Sailor Moon entered the battle   
feild, and began her speak of justice.  
Anger and justice glistened in Sailor Moon's eyes. " That's it Nega scum!   
How dare you interupt a perfectly good day, filled with it's creamy cold   
treats! I will not stand for it. I stand for love and justice! In the name   
of the Moon I will punish you." The battle feild went quiet for a moment,   
and Mercury and Jupiter glances at eachother sweat dropping.  
"Guess she's still sore from having to throw away the ice cream." Jupiter   
said still sweat dropping.  
Amy was still as well. " Guess so."   
"Let's go!" Sailor Moon commanded wanting to get back to the battle. And   
with that she threw her tiara. It slammed into it's first victum, making   
the yoma yelp out in pain and release it's current victum. All the yomas   
dropped their current victums and charged at the sailors.  
" Definately a lot of them his time. Think they were prepared for us?"   
Jupiter asked mecury as she threw a 'supreme thunder' at sailor moons   
previous yoma finishing it off.  
"That or they like to hunt in packs." Mercury said. Turning her attention   
back to the fight she powered up. "MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!" She said   
incasing a new yoma in ice, killing it instantly. "I hope the others get   
here soon, I don't think we can handle this many alone."  
"Not easily anyways!" Jupiter said. She noticed three yomas were getting   
close. "Jupiter Thunder DRAGON!" It dusted two of them, leaving one   
remaining. Jupiter started to power up again, just as Sailor Moon's tiara   
sliced through it.  
" Geeze, Why did there have to be so many if them!" Sailor Moon whined."   
And where is-" Sailor Moon was cut off as she saw flames frie a nearby   
yoma.  
"Stop whinning already! I'm here now aren't I! Is Mi- I mean Venus here   
yet?" Mars said looking away from sailor moon and focusing on the yoma.  
"Not yet. But were going to need her." Sailor Moon said. And started to   
power up her wand. Sailor Mars only nodded in agreement then sent flames   
at a plant-like yoma.  
**********************  
General 'P' watched as the sailor arrived. Ok might as well check up on   
the other half. She mentally contacted another yoma.(*how's it going?! Any   
Problems?*)   
(* No none!*) The other yoma mentally showed General 'P' all the people a   
howd of yoma were attacking and capturing. (* It was a good idea to have   
this across the city. *)  
(* Of course it was. Now hurry out of there and get back to   
Beryl.*)General 'P' ordered.  
(*Got it!*)  
General 'P' Smiled. *All is going according to plan. Well better leave   
myself. Good thing I use Minor Yoma for this.* She smiled once more before   
disappearing.  
*******************  
Across town you could see Mina running like wild. "Wh-y ... did it ha-ve   
to be-.. in the mid-dle .. of a PHOTO SHOOT!" Mina finished yelling   
between breaths. She then ducked into a nearby ally.  
" Better change here and run the rest of the way." Mina said logically. "   
Venus Star POWER!" In a flash of light she was done and sprinting off   
toward the park.  
****************************************  
The Sailors had split up on two sides of the feild, Moon and Mars on the   
left, and Mercury and Jupiter on the right. There were about 18 yoma   
running around.  
Mars let out another burst of flames, killing two yoma. She had five more   
yoma coming towrards her. *Damn! where the heck is Mina!* Mars mentally   
growled. "Mars Burning MANDALA!" That only killed the front three. She had   
to dodge one of the yoma's tenticals. She saw two beams shoot past her   
killing the yoma.  
" FINALLY!" Mars said turning. " Could you be any later Mi-..." Mars   
cursed under her breath as she found that it wasn't her friend behind her,   
but Malachite.  
After blasting some yoma with her wand, Sailor Moon turned to see what   
Mars was so quiet about. Then realized what it was. "What the.. YOU'RE   
SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" She shreeked. Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor   
Moon saw fire that wasn't Mars's destory a yoma. She turned to see Jedite.   
Now utterly confused,She simple replied, " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
*******************************************  
On the other side of the battle feild. Mercury and Jupiter were busy with   
their own yoma.  
"MAN! This is gonna take forever!" Jupiter said dodging another tentical.  
"Mercury Aqua ILLUSION!" Mercury shouted directing it at two yomas. She   
already had a cut on her upper right arm from a near miss with a thorny   
yoma attack. *How much more can we take* Mercury was already getting   
tired.  
Mercury saw a yoma to the side of her, get destroyed by something   
sparkelly, which she asummed was Jupiter's lightening." Thanks Jupiter."   
she said. She then saw a yoma to her left get destoryed by a ice cystal.   
Ami's mind froze. *Ok I didn't do that... and Jupiter doesn't know how to   
do that, that I know of. The only one I know who does that is... is..*   
Mercury slowly turned. And stuttered. "z-zO -ZOICITE!"  
(A Little further away...) * Dama yoma!* Jupiter thought as she used   
another thunder clap. She then heard someone call her name.  
"Jupiter, Behind you!" male voice warned.  
"HUH?!" Jupiter said as she turned, to immediately have to jump out of the   
way of a thorny arm. " Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" And she toasted the yoma   
and turned to see a young man with long wavy auburn hair, starring at her   
with his intense blue eyes.   
" HEY! You better get out of here, this is no place to be hanging out!"   
She said slightly irriated. " But thanks for the-" She then saw and   
reconized his out-fit. * That's a Dark Kindom uniform!* She then took up a   
fighting stance. "Who the HELL are you!" She growled. Only to be taken   
back by the look of pain in his blue eyes. *huh?! Why does he look ..   
hurt?* Still holding her stance, she asked with a less threatening tone, "   
Who are you?"  
* What do I tell her?* Hearing Jupiter ask who he was again snapped him   
out of it. " uh... a friend.. Nephrite." He waited to see how she would   
react.  
* Nephrite.. that sounds familiar.. but where..*She shook the question   
from her mind. " Why are you in Dark kindom clothes? And if your from   
there why did you help me?" She asked, watching his every move. * What the   
HEll is going on. He says he's a friend, but he's dressed like he's from   
their side.*  
" Huh?! .. These aren't from the dark kindom... well originally they   
weren't... that is" Nephrite fumbled for the words. " Um.. long story how   
about we talk later." He said innocently.  
" Sure.. later." Jupiter said powering up," DON'T MOVE!" she yelled as she   
released her thunder dragon.  
Nephrite stood frozen in place as he watched the electric dragon head   
towards him. * She doesn't believe me* He was surprised to see it go right   
past him and hit something behind him that let out a scream. He turned to   
see a yoma die, and smiled. " Thanks!", he said turning, only to stop   
smiling when he saw her glare.  
" This doesn't mean I trust you. I just had to pay you back. " She said   
sturnly. She saw another yoma coming in from the right and prepared to   
attack," Listen, will have to talk later about what's going on.   
Meantime... help if you want to." She was about to unleash another thunder   
dragon on the incoming yoma when Nephrite beat her to the punch by a star   
attack.  
"Be glade to." Nephrite smiled at her.  
Jupiter slightly smiled back, then stopped as she spotted something   
'concerning'. Up ahead she saw Zoicite in front of Mercury. " Crap!" And   
she took off spinting towards her friend.  
***********************  
"Oi! This ain't good." Jediate smacked him head as the girls both took   
fighting stances.  
"WHOA! Hold it!" Malachite said waving his hands in front of him, hoping   
to calm down a fire happy Mars.  
"Start taking, what are you doing her?!" Mars said irriated.  
" Um. This isn't a good time, shouldn't we be .." Jedite began, but was   
cut short by Mars's glare.  
" Talk!" Mars said lifting her hands ready to strike with 'mars fire'.  
" Um.. HEh well ... WereHereToHelpAndIt'sALongStorySo...LET Call it truths   
for now." Jedite said in a speed that Serena would be proud of.  
Mars gave him an odd look, and dumbfoundly glaced at her friend, who only   
shrugged an smiled. * She always did take everything too lightly.* "   
Fine." She said then releasing her fire 'right' past Jedite, which killed   
a nearby yoma. She smiled at his nervousness. " One wrong move and I frie   
you. Got that?!" She waited for both of them to nod, then continued. "Well   
let's get this over with, then I can pound you for information." She said   
a little too enthusiastic for Jedite and Malachite. And charged toward the   
rest of the yoma.  
"Fun isn't she!" Malachite said sarcastically to Jedite.  
"Lots." He said with an annoyed look. And with that he continued his   
attack on the yoma.  
*****************************************  
"Shoot, Mercury!"Jupiter yelled, as she spotted some yoma behind her   
friend. She readied herself to do a ' thunder dragon' and then stopped in   
surprise as Ziocite lunged at Mercury knocking the fighten girl to the   
ground just in time to be missed by a thorny vive that would had plunged   
through her otherwise. "what the.." was Jupiter's only reply.  
Mercury was scared out of her wits when Zoicite lunged at her, sending   
them both to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that he was still on   
top of her. Besides them were a thorny tentical where she had been   
standing moments ago. *He- He saved me? Why? * She saw lightening fly past   
and heard the last yoma on their side die.  
Zoicite slowly got up and looked down at her. With concern filled eyes he   
asked," Are you ok? " She remained quiet. " Did I hurt you? Here let me   
see." He said pulling her up into a sitting position, he felt the back of   
her head for any bumps.  
* Wh-WHAT IN THE WORLD! He's worried about me? WHAT'S GOING ON!* She   
blushed slightly at being attended to. *Um.. this is kinda weird...* "Um..   
I- I'm ok! "  
"Yeah I didn't.. oh, sorry." He said giving her room realizing the   
ackwardness. * She must of freaked seeing her former enemy launch himself   
at her. ZACK you idiot!* He was startled out of his thoughts by her voice.  
"Thank you." Mercury said looking kinda confused. " why did you help me?   
You ARE Zoicite, right?!" She asked. " Isn't that Beryl's yoma's who   
attacked?"  
"huh? Yeah that's me.. I don't know where they came from. I'm not with   
Beryl..." He trailed off.  
He looked into her eyes with a look desparation, and regret . This all   
took Ami by surprise. He continued." I... I mean we never.. well in the   
beginning we were never with the dark kindom." All he got was a surprised   
look from Mercury." Well this is all new to me too,um.. I" *Where do I   
start, what should I say..* He stopped as he heard vioces.   
" ZOICITE! BACK AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Snarreled Jupiter. * I DON'T know what   
the hell is going on but I not letting that scum bag near her.* Zoicite   
did as told.  
" Relax! I wasn't going to hurt her." Zoicite said hands raised in   
defence.  
" Hey wait up already!" Nephrite called from behind Jupiter.  
" Huh!" Mecury said getting up. " Nephrite back too!"  
" Huh? You know him Mercury." Jupiter asked eyeing him.  
" Yeah, he was one of Beryl's generals too." Ami said, she saw jupiter   
tense and get that look in her eye.   
Nephrite wasn't too happy about the look Jupiter was giving him. * This   
ain't good , she has that look that Lita gets right before she pounds   
someone.* " Wait. Were not with her anymore, I don't know if she even   
exsists any more."  
Jupiter relaxed slightly. Only slightly though. * Maybe that's true.   
Usually the generals wouldn't have wasted so much time to kill us. They   
did have a pretty good shot earlier. and Are acting a little to nice to be   
well..evil. Maybe though.* Turning to the men, " So .. What's the hell is   
going on?"  
"And what did you mean, you didn't always work for the dark kindom? It's   
new to you?" Ami asked. This made Jupiter have a "huh? whadda   
mean?'expression. Mercury studied Ziocites face. * He looks ..younger .   
Could he..* " Who are you?"  
" Um.. Mercury that's Zoicite. Remember?" Jupiter said giving Mercury a   
weird look. Mercury ignored her, while Zoicite and Nephrite sweated.  
Ziocite finally replied. " Just some adverage people, who happen to be the   
reincarnation of these people." Nephrite cut in. " Memories and all." Got   
a puzzled look from the girls, while Ziocite let out a sigh.  
" Uh, ok? So.. who are you." Jupiter asked with a crossed look. * So they   
basically the same,but good.. or say they say and just trying to get us to   
trust them... and he looks strangely familiar! Those eyes.* She thought   
Looking at Nephrite.  
He could feel her mistrust and saw her looking him over. He looked into   
her eyes, her forest green determined eye and was reminded off Lita. He   
froze. *Lita.., is it?!* "Um.. Next time gotta go! Bye!" With that   
Nephrite grabbed Ziocite's arm and teleported off toward the other two   
members in his group. * I can't let her know, if it's Lita, I ..I just   
need to wait.*  
Jedite and Malachite were going to be questioned by Mars, just when   
Nephrite teleported next to them with Zoicite. " Shall we go?" Nephrite   
asked hopeful.  
" HUH?! You guys too. Don't Tell me the Whole fricken army is back!"   
Sailor Moon said to Nephrite. While Mars look ready to pull her hair out.  
"um yeah. Good idea."Malachite said, not ready to play 20 questions.   
Malachite froze as he heard a screach behind him.  
"YOU!" Venus said or rather yelled. "Aren't you suppose to be-"  
" Um.. yeah we all are. Another time ok." Said Jedite.  
" ok same place." Nephrite asked. Malachite nodded, and Nephrite   
dissapeared with Zoicite back to where they had originally met.  
"WAIT! What about our questions?!" Mars demanded." Don't tell me your just   
gonna leave us hanging!"   
"UM... Yeah I guess." Jedite said, and was amused by Mars's face of utter   
disblief. " See yah next time." He said with a wink just as Malachite   
pulled him through the portal.  
All was silent. Jupiter and Mercury came running up." Guess they left. Hey   
did you guys get anything out of them?" Jupiter asked. Then got a bad vibe   
as she looked over to Mars. Mars had her head down and Jupiter could swear   
she was glowing.The girls backed off.  
Mars lifted her head. "WHY THAT LITTLE, ...LITTLE.... UGH!!!! " she said   
as she pulled at her hair.  
" Lets go back to the temple and discuss what we've learned with Luna and   
Artimus." Mercury said. " Maybe they can help explain."  
" You find something out Ami?" Sailor Moon asked. This got Mars's   
attention.  
" Yeah, something." Mercury said still thinking over what she'd heard.   
*Who was he, for that matter who were any of them. *   
" HEY! Hello, would someone like to explain why the Dark kindom generals   
were here being nice?" Venus asked annoyed. " Did I miss something, aren't   
they bad!"  
" That's what YOU get for being late." Mars said, changing back to normal.   
The rest of them did the same.  
"HEY! I was HALF WAY ACROSS TOWN in a PHOTO SHOOT!" Mina said annoyed.  
" Yeah, yeah. Will talk when we get to the temple." Lita said as they   
walked off. Nephrite still on her mind. *Those eyes...*  
END!(for this chapther, anyways.)   
************************************************  
Author's note: IT"S DONE!!!!!! And revised. I felt the original version   
needed to be tweaked. Ok, it might have been a pathetic scene for them   
learning to transform, but I figured they would be like Darien and not   
have special wand things. Besides.. that would be too mean. And I don't   
really think they have any attackes specialized. But I'm going to create   
some. And Yes, Zoicite will have a cherry blossum attack, why not.   
Well that's it for now. Next Chapter is called TO THE BEACH! ^_^ I promise   
to get somewhere next chapter., though. ^_^ Email me with you flames,   
comments or whatever. ^_^ ^_^ Till then... Ja ne! ^_~ Smor14@yahoo.com AKA   
Neko no Baka  
  
  
Try Yahoo! Auctions  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
It's Free  
Yahoo! Auctions is a free service  
- No listing fees  
- No commissions  
That's right, free!  
Visit Yahoo! Auctions  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	6. To the Beach!

Ch5: To the Beach!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created   
this series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in.  
  
Chapter 4 is here. Thanks for waiting. Again, this is my first attempt at   
a fanfic so don't expect much! I am a huge Jupiter fan so don't get to mad   
if I focus on her a lot! But I am going to try and make sure the other   
characters get parts in this to! ^_^ Note: Zoicite is a guy, like the   
original. That whole thing with Malachite was a brother thing. I don't   
know how to explain it other wise.   
  
Chapter 5 starts where it left off. The girls have just gotten an   
unsuspected surpirse. The generals are BACK and their being Helpful?! And   
yes the girls will be going to the beach with the boys AKA generals, but   
they don't know that. heh heh. ^_^ And Serena and Darien make a bet. ^_^   
Well here it is! Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 5: To the Beach!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The girls are back at Rei's temple, talking about the fight and their   
encounter with the generals.  
  
"So you saw the generals? And they helped you?" Artimus asked skeptical.  
Lita was leaning, with arms crossed, on a wall inside the temple. "Yeah,   
they said they weren't with Beryl anymore." She said, then stared at the   
floor off in her own thoughts. * Who is he... those eyes look so   
familiar.*   
  
Ami was reflecting on what happened then remembered something. " Zoicite   
said they hadn't always been with Beryl. I don't understand I thought they   
were always evil? And.." Ami paused recalling his words. *flash back*'"Who   
are you?"' mercury asked. Zoicite:'" Just some adverage people, who happen   
to be the reincarnation of these people."*end of flash back* "and... they   
said the they were the reincarnations of them! How can that be? Why would   
they be recarnated? "Ami asked turning her full attention on their two   
gaurdien cats hopeful for some answers.  
  
Artimus and Luna just looked at eachother. Then Luna shook her head. " We   
don't remember much about the past. Just that you were all the princess's   
gaurdiens, and the fall of the Moon Kindom. It is possible that the   
generals weren't with Beryl in the beginning. As to how and why they were   
reincarnated.. I don't know."  
  
Serena stopped from devouring her bread roll and looked to be pondering   
something. " Isn't it possible that the generals were brain washed like   
Darien was?" She said turning to Luna.  
  
Luna blinked. " Yes.. that is possible."  
  
The girls were silent. Then Mina broke the silence." Ok so.. The generals   
were good before, then the wicked witch brain washed them to do her   
bidding." Mina made an impression of a evil woman with a clawed hand, then   
stopped when she got a weird look from Rei. Continuing she said," So.. now   
they have been reincarnated as good... Is that right?"  
  
" Well we don't know that they were good from the START! They could have   
been evil in another group then joined up with Beryl." Rei said. " And if   
they are them reincarnated, wouldn't they be really young, like babies?"   
Rei said making a point.  
  
Everyone was quiet again. Ami muld over a few possiblities, none of which   
added up, then sighed. " The only way to find out would be to ask them."  
" Well there is always next time." Serena sugguested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lita said." I'd just like to know who they are."  
Suddenly both Rei's and Ami's eyes widened.  
  
" They know who WE are!" Rei said panicked.  
  
"Yes that's right!" Ami said in the same nervous tone as Rei. " Oh God!"  
  
" What ARE you guys talking about?!" Serena asked.  
  
Rei turned to Serena somewhat irrated. " Don't you remember! The last time   
we fought Jedite he found out that you, Ami, and I were the sailor   
scouts!" Rei shouted. " And Nephrite found out about you before he died."  
  
Serena blinked. Then said," But.. their good now..right..?"  
  
" We can't be sure of that!" Rei said. She then looked at the table. " I   
guess we'll just have to hope so. And hope they don't descide to pay a   
visit."  
  
"Well, we will have to keep an eye out then." Mina said.  
  
" And why didn't they come after us before?" Ami asked.  
  
" But they seemed so nice. And to help us. If they are bad why wouldn't   
they just have killed us?" Serena said.  
  
Lita frowned. * That Nephrite guy had been pretty helpful...* " They did   
have a pretty good shot at it with us distracted. "  
  
" Yeah. " Rei sighed." But I wouldn't completely trust them, Yet!" Lita   
nodded at that. " I still can't believe he Just LEFT! They were suppose to   
answer our questions. I'm gonna nail him next time! There is no way I'm   
letting him get away a second time, without some answers."  
  
" Forget it Rei! Let's just talk about more pleasant things. Like the   
beach tomorrow!" Mina said all excited. " Oh this is going to be so much   
fun! Don't you think?"  
  
" Oh yeah!" Lita said perking up. " I had completely forgotten."  
  
Ami sighed. She was still unsure about this whole beach thing. She had   
trouble around groups of people, let alone guys!  
  
Lita noticed Ami didn't look to happy about it. "Hey don't worry about it   
Ami. If you get bored, you and I can hang out." Lita said winking at Ami.   
" I'll make sure you have a good time."   
  
Ami just smiled. It was good to have friends that looked after you.  
" So do you guys want to meet at my temple tomorrow morning then will head   
over to the beach?" Rei asked. They all nodded.   
  
Luna Looked at Rei. " Wait what if Beryl, if it is Beryl, descides to send   
out more yoma?"  
  
"Oh I already thought of that!" Rei said. " The beach were going to is   
having celebration there, so there will be a lot of people."  
Mina cut in. " A prefect feeding ground for yoma. So it's our duty to go!"   
All the girls nodded with that, for the exception of Ami, who only sweat   
dropped with Luna and Artimus.  
*******************************************  
  
The next day At the Beach:  
  
" Yes! Were finally here." Mina said getting off the bus. She was wearing   
a white shorts with her yellow and orange two peice. With bag in hand she   
ran over and hugged the nearest pole. Rei got off the bus looking irrated.   
She was wearing a red halter top one peice black shorts and had her hair   
tied back with a purple bandana in a loose ponytail. Ami walked off nexted   
in a dark blue and black marbled like skirt wrap, with a blue one peice.   
Lita ran off and joined Mina by the pole wearing black shorts and a green   
and yellow two peice. Darien with Serena clinging to him, was the last to   
walk off, of the group that is. Darien wearing black trunks and a green   
tank, with the ever so present sunglasses. While Serena was wearing a pink   
two peice and white skirt wrap. (Pink, Why PINK!)  
  
"So where are your guy friends?" Serena asked eagerly, scanning the beach.  
" I don't know.." Mina said. "They were suppose to meet by the bus stop."  
Luna and Artimus poked their heads out of Mina's bag. Artimus, " Air, I   
need air!"  
  
" It was Way to hot and crowded on that bus. This is the last time I   
travel in a bag!" Luna proclaimed.  
  
"Well you got here didn't you." Serena said. " I knew we should have   
sadaited them for the bus trip." Luna and Artemus only gave her the look.  
  
" Hey Mina! Over here." said a male voice. And with that Mina shoved both   
cats' heads back into the bag, against their protests, and turned around   
toward the voice.  
  
She spotted Kevin with three friends, one of which they met at the mall. "   
Hey Kevin! I was wondering where you were." She said as she and the group   
walked over to them.  
  
Jed spotted Rei. "Hey Rei. Glade you came."  
  
Rei," Hi Jed." *this should to be interesting.* " Yeah same here. Should   
be fun." She smiled.* Just here for the beach, remember, just here for the   
beach.*  
  
Lita looked over the other two friends, that were somewhat off to the   
side. One with wavy auburn hair held Lita's peticular interest. Then she   
reconized him. " Hey Ken! What are you doing here!" Lita said smiling.   
This got the attention of the girls in the group.  
  
Ken stepped forward." I guess to verse you in volley ball." He said   
shrugging. He was wearing black trunks. Lita noted his hair was down for a   
change and smiled.  
  
"Well now that Ken has been introduced, the quiet bronze haired boy over   
there is Zack." Jed said pointing to the friend indicated.  
Ami head immediately snapped to look at the guy. Just as she did that Zack   
looked up and spotted Ami. "Ami, you're here too." Zach said somewhat   
surprised. Ami looked just as surprised.  
  
Lita whispered to Ami, " So that's.. Zack. Good work Ami, He's cute too."   
She said finishing it off by patting her friend on the shoulder. Ami   
blushed at that.  
  
Lita looked back over at the guy.*hmm.. but something looks oddly familar   
about him.* Lita thought.  
  
" So.. who are you're other two freinds?" Kevin asked, looking at the   
couple.  
  
"Oh! I'm Serena and this is Darien." Serena said still clinging to Darien.   
"Were just here to watch the game and the festivity." She said with U'y   
eyes.  
  
Darien just motioned a wave and smirked." Hi."  
  
" Well .. should we go down to the beach and set up?" Kevin asked.  
  
" Great idea! Let's go." Mina said. She handed her bag to Serena, and   
walked with Kevin down to the beach, the two kinda leading the group. Rei   
with Jed closely following and then Lita, Ami, Zack and Ken behind them.   
Ken and Lita talking about various things. And Serena and Darien in the   
back but not to far so Serena could hear everything. The cats the whole   
time looking slightly out of the bag at the 4 boys.  
  
*******************************************************  
Down at the beach:  
  
The group had just finished setting up the net, and were getting into   
their groups. Girls VS Guys, of course. Serena and Darien had also just   
finished setting up there blankets, and were currently sitting down   
waiting for the game to begin.  
  
" So, who do you think will win?" Serena asked to Darien. Mina over heard   
this.  
  
Mina with her hands on her hips said," Well US of course!"  
  
Kevin with a smug grin," Oh! You so sure about that!"  
  
"oh! And you think YOU'RE gonna win, eh?" Mina said eyeing him.  
  
"Yeah!" Kevin said simplely.  
  
Ken joined in."Why's that so hard to beleive?"  
  
"I suppose it's not!" Rei said." But then again you've never played us."  
  
"Yeah!" Lita said. " Never under estimate a girl!" She finish standing   
tall.  
  
" Oh we'll see." Zack said finally joining in.  
  
Zack and Ami had been off to the side next to eachother, keeping quiet for   
the most part.  
  
Ami turned to him." Oh.. so you don't think we can win." Ami said with a   
raised eye brow.  
  
Zack shrugged. " I didn't say that, but it doesn't mean you'll win   
either." He finished smiling slightly.  
  
"We'll see." Ami said narrowing her eyes smiling.  
  
Back at the blankets two people sweat dropped over what one question had   
started. "So.. you wanna make a bet?" Darien asked turning back to Serena.  
  
Serena nodded, then smiled sly. " What kinda bet."  
  
Darien smiled then thought. " Like .. we each pick a team. And whoever   
team loses, has to ....." Darien was cut off.  
  
" Clean the other person's room!" Serena sugguested excitely.  
That made Darien shudder. * no way.* " Um.. how about owes the other ten   
bucks." Serena growned, not having much money as it was. " Ok how about ..   
they have to do what the other person dares."  
  
Serena paused to think about that, then got an evil look on her face. "   
Anything .. the other one dares..?!" She asked with and evil purr.  
  
Darien paused, mainly because off the way she asked it. *It can't be THAT   
bad. And who says I'll lose.* Darien smiled. "Anything!"  
  
With that Serena out streched her hand, and they shook on it. " DEAL! I   
get the GIRLS"  
  
" Fine by me!" Darien said happy.  
  
Now the two unknown cats were sweat dropping along with the two teams.   
"Uh.. Should we start the game now?" Jed said still sweat dropping.  
  
"Wait who should go first?" Mina asked.  
  
Seeing there could be trouble Zack stepped in. " We'll flip a coin." He   
said presenting the coin. He waited for everyone to nodded. "Ok, who'll   
call it?" Rei and Jed volentered. "Ok call it in the air!" And with that   
he tossed the coin up.  
  
Jed,"HEADS!" Rei," TAILS!"   
  
The coin landed and the groups waited for the call. Zack looked at the   
coin, and then looked up at the two groups. " It's TAILS!"  
  
There was a cheer from the girls side and a grown from the guys, then   
everyone took up their position. Mina had the right back corner, Ami the   
left back. Lita front left and Rei front right. Jed was front left, so he   
was across from Rei, and Zoicite was front right. Ken back left and Kevin   
in back right.  
  
Mina gave her war cry and spiked the ball. And with that the game had   
begun.  
************************************************  
  
Back in the Dark Kindom:  
  
Beryl shadowy face was smiling. "Yes, your plan did well to get energy   
General P. But I would like a way that would waste less yoma. Think you   
can manage that?" She asked in a firm tone. More like demanded.  
Pinky *aheam* General P got up from her bow. "yes...actually. We could   
attack a largely populated area, and bring along three stong fighters. The   
sailors had trouble enough with a lot of minor yoma, three skilled yoma   
should hold them off till the yoma gathering leave." She sugguested. "Then   
the fighters could leave as well."  
  
"Good idea, but.." Beryl grinned." Let's keep the fighters there   
afterward, and see if we can't just take one of them down. The less of   
them the better."  
  
" Yes my Queen." General P said bowing again.  
****************************************  
  
Back at the beach, the two teams were having a break from volley ball. So   
far the score was 7 to 5, with the girls in the lead. Now they were   
currently getting something to drink.  
  
"Man was that tiring." Rei exlaimed as she took another sip from her water   
bottle.  
  
Jed smiled over at her, wiping some sweat from his brow. " Oh, so you   
don't think you'll be able to continue, huh?"  
  
Rei just grinned back. " You wish!"  
  
Serena was just grinning madely at Darien, who looked pretty worried what   
she had in mind if she won.  
  
Darien," H-hey, the game isn't over yet."  
  
" Yet!" Serena said with amusement twinkeling in her eyes. A confused look   
soon replaced her happy one, when the ground shook slightly from under   
her. "what the." Then screaming could be heard. " Oh, NOT Again!" She   
whinned.  
  
Darien looked toward the direction of the screams to see people running in   
their direction. The 'group' (not just the sailors, the guys too.) got up   
and turned toward the direction. The girls huddled together.  
"This isn't good. We need a distaction to change." Serena whispered.  
Lita," Got it! I'll go attack like this while you guys change." Serena   
gave her a worried look. " Don't worry I'll be fine just hurry." She   
whispered.  
  
" I'll go with you. Two is always better than one!" Mina said. Lita nodded   
and with that the girls split directions, Darien going off with Serena of   
course.  
  
"Come on Mina let's go!" Lita said taking off in the direction of the   
attack, with Mina right behind her.  
  
Ken heard Lita's voice and spun around from the direction him and his   
friends had been going to , to change. " Wait LITA! What are you DOING!"   
But she didn't hear him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.  
  
" Lita and Mina just took off in the direction of the fight. And knowing   
Lita she means to fight it." Ken said worried. Then took off in the   
direction they went. As he went he yelled back, " Go change, I'm gonna get   
Lita before she gets into trouble."  
  
Kevin wanted to protest but Ken was well on his way. He cursed under his   
breath, then he and the others continued on to their location.  
********************************************************************  
Back at the fight:   
  
General P was over looking the fight from the air. " Everything seems to   
be going well." Just then she saw a girl with brown haired in a ponytail   
knock down a yoma to the sand making it release it's current victem. *   
Well there is always bond to be something.*  
  
Lita turned to the scared girl that had been released,"Get out of HERE!"   
She commanded taking up her fighting stance. The girl did just that with a   
quiet thanks and was gone. The yoma got up looking pissed. " So the Big   
Bad yoma wanna play." Lita said with a smirk.  
  
In reply it growled and lunged at her, only to be struck in the face with   
an unsuspected volley ball. Mina," Don't mind if I play too. " With   
another growl from the yoma she smiled. "Good." and then stood by Lita's   
side.  
  
The yoma lunged again and Lita was ready for it. Just as it was within a   
few feet, Lita ran up and planted her bent knee in the yoma's stomach,   
then procede to do a karate chop to the back off the neck. With that it   
dropped unconious to the ground.  
Mina cheered, " Cool."  
  
Lita smiled to herself, only to have it be taken away when another yoma   
grabbed her from behind. It lifted her up into the air and proceded to   
squeeze her tight, causing Lita to grit her teeth. That's when Ken came on   
the scene.  
  
" Lita!" Mina yelled as she came to her friend's defence. And kicked the   
yoma in the shin, which didn't do too much. Ken seeing this picked up   
Mina's fallen volley ball and spiked it at it's head. This distracted the   
creature, causing it to drop Lita and swip at the ball, shredding it. This   
made Mina obviously mad, for she drop kicked the yoma into the water. A   
good distance away too. "THAT WAS AN EXPRESSIVE BALL!" She yelled at it.  
Ken came over to Lita as she got up. " What the HELL do you think your   
doing!" He yelled. Bad move.  
  
" HELPING, what else!" She yelled back.   
  
Ken sighed, " I know, I'm sorry." Ken spotted the Sailors. " Let just get   
out of here before we get hurt."  
  
Lita would have protested had she not seen the Scouts, but since she did,   
she only nodded. " Come on Mina let's get out of here and leave it to the   
Pros." She said indicating with her head the scouts.  
" Yeah.." She sighed, obviously still peeved about the ball. And with that   
they took off, amoung the little crowd of people that were lucky enough to   
be released. With the crowd the girls got seperated from Ken, on purpose   
of course.  
  
Mina and Lita ducked behind a food cart and transformed. After the last of   
the people past, they ran back to the fight.  
***************************************************  
Ken stopped and turned around to look for Lita and Mina as the crowd   
passed. After all the people passed and he relized that they were nowhere,   
he shrugged and changed. Then headed back towards the battle.  
***************************************************  
  
Now that all the players had arrived General P was about to call back the   
yoma when she had an unexpected surprise. That was Malichite teleporting   
right next to her. She floated back a bit. " Who are you?!" She demanded.  
"Just what I was about to ask you." He replyed giving her an icy gaze.  
She paused. * He looks fimilar..* " I'm a loyal severant of Beryl's, and   
you?" She asked glaring at him.  
  
His eyes narrowed. " Just a new problem for her. Tell her the prince's   
protectors are back."  
  
General P only growled irrated, then teleported to another spot in the   
air. " Gathers Retreat, Fighters good luck!" she yelled. And with that she   
left along with the other yomas, a few caring people.  
  
Two yoma appeared. One that was blue with an water orb in it's hands, and   
the other another female plant yoma. The water one shot a blast of water   
at Sailor Mercury, that Zoicite sheilded. And the plant yoma attacked   
Sailor Moon, who let out a cry as she tried to dogde it's thorny tenicals.   
But got cut across her lower leg and fell to the ground. Tux. mask came to   
her aid, throwing a rose at it and as he scooped up Sailor Moon to get her   
to safety. Jupiter and Venus made the scene and combined attack that only   
nicked the plant yoma's side. But was effective enough to make it scream   
out. Jupiter went over to take it on. While Malichite appear next to Venus   
somewhat surprising her.  
  
Venus taking a step back, " What are you doing here."  
  
Malichite blinked, " Helping what else. Listen I got some info from the   
leading yoma." Sailor Moon and tuxedo mask came up from behind them.   
Sailor Moon leaning on tuxedo mask.  
  
" Oh that pink haired one in the air? Yeah what did she say?" Sailor Moon   
asked. Turning to see Tuxedo's obvious confusion over the thought dead   
general standing there. " Oh yeah.. their back, and good now,   
supossively." Then turned her attention back to Malichite.  
"She said that she's one of Beryl's, so I guess that means she back."   
Malichite fininshed.  
  
" Guess so." Tuxedo mask said still eyeing him.  
  
Nephrite came on the feild and saw Jupiter fighting a yoma by herself, and   
mentally sighed as he went over to help her. *gotta be Lita.*  
  
Jedite was walking over to where Mars was concentrating.  
  
"That's funny." she said seeing him.  
  
"Oh and what is that." He asked curious.  
  
" I sense three yoma, but only see two." Mars said confused. Then was   
started when a sand like yoma popped up right in front of her, and with a   
massive arm it knocked her, sending Sailor Mars scidding across the sand.  
  
" MARS!" Jedite yelled as he ran to defend her, horrified to see her scid   
across the ground.  
  
Jupiter had been in the middle of dogding thorny balls that the yoma sent   
out, when she was distracted by Jedite's cry, and look over to see her   
friend on the ground. But this distraction cost her, as she couldn't dogde   
as a painfully thorny ball ripped through her left side. The momentum sent   
her fly back into the sand, during which a thorny ball nick her thigh, and   
another cut her right side. She struggled to get back up shaking because   
of the pain. She made it to her knees, only to see the yoma feet. Knowing   
it was about to strike, she braced herself for it.   
  
Nephrite saw Jupiter, to his terror, go flying back as the thorny ball hit   
her.*Crap!* Seeing the yoma now standing over her didn't help. He powered   
up and sent a star beam over at it, finishing it off. Then ran over to the   
hurt Sailor.   
  
"Jupiter. Are you ok?" he asked as she sat back. Then he saw the blood.  
Looking up at him, "yeah .. thanks for the help." She said, then turned   
away as she winced when a wave of pain came.  
  
"That looks bad, y.." He said.   
  
Jupiter cut in. "I'll be fine." She said stubbornly, as she tried to get   
to her feet again, only to fall back to her knee.  
  
"Here, let me help." Nephrite offered, as he helped her stand.  
Jupiter shrugged off his arm as she attepted to walk on her own again, and   
was a little wobbly but able. Turing she said," See I'm fine." She turned   
back around as another wave of pain caused her to wince. * This isn't   
good. I won't be able to do much in a fight like this.* She saw Jedite was   
helping Mars in a current battle against a sand yoma. Turning slightly she   
saw Mercury and Zoicite together waiting for their yoma to make a move. *   
Might as well help with a distraction.* She thought powering up one last   
time. " Jupiter Thunder... DRAGON!" The dragon went fly toward the yoma,   
distracting it from it's current prey long enough so that Zoicite was able   
to send an ice pick into it's shoulder. Then it got hit by the dragon   
letting out a scream as it do so. Jupiter smiled as she fell to the ground   
tired, and was surprised to be caught. Looking up she saw Nephrite worried   
look.  
  
"You know," He said." It's ok to admit you need a little help. I would   
need some after that."  
  
Jupiter turned looked away." I just stubbled." Then attepted to straighten   
up and stand on her own, but her body wouldn't let her. Looking up she   
sighed," Guess I'll need that help now."  
  
He smiled back, glade to see her agree. " Idoit." She glared at him. He   
continued." You can trust me, at least give me a chance." Her feice forest   
green eyes stared into his intence blue ones. His showing a softness that   
shouldn't have been there. Her face soften, and she looked away.  
  
"... a little."She said looking back at him, " I'll trust you, a   
little."She smiled as she heard Sailor Moon calling her name.  
  
Sailor Moon came running up with Tuxedo, Malichite and Venus in tow. "   
Jupiter!" Was all she could say as she run up to where Nephrite was   
helping her stay standing.   
  
Jupiter smiled over at her friend. " Hey." Sailor Moon stared at Jupiter's   
side with concered filled eyes. " What's with the worried look, you know   
me. I'll be fine in no time. This is nothing. Besides you still got Mars   
and Mercury to worry about."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled slightly with tears in her eyes and then joined Jupiter   
and Venus at looking over at her two friends.  
************************************************  
  
Jedite was now by Mars side as he sent another blast of fire at the sand   
yoma keeping it at bay. " Mars! You ok?" He asked never taking his eyes   
off the sand yoma.  
  
Mars's body gave a grunt of disapprovel as she got up." Yeah, just   
surprised that's all." She readied herself to do a burning mandela when   
the yoma powerfully struck the ground sending sand into the air blinding   
them. "Crap!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.  
"That you Mars?" he asked as placed a hand on her shoulder, to help him   
find her since he couldn't see.  
  
" Yeah." Mars concentrate. " I might not be able to see it, but I can feel   
it... it's to my left."  
  
Jedite took his sword in his left hand and swung out with it, to hear the   
yoma let out a scream. Then Mars sent her flames at it. When the dust   
cleared the saw a dead charred yoma turn to dust and disappear.  
  
Jedite had an impressed look. " Good work." he commented.  
  
"Naturally." she relpyed before she walked back over to the group, Jedite   
close behind. She saw Mercury finish off the last yoma using her Aqua   
illusion.  
***************************  
  
Back where everyone was gathered: (I'm not going to describe EVERYONE   
walking over.)  
  
Jupiter was now just leaning against a forgotten stand from the festival,   
insisting she was fine. While Sailor Moon kept asking her to sit down, and   
save her energy. Eventually, after her body started to protest standing,   
she sat atop the stand.  
  
"So is everyone ok? " Mercury asked.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is hurt." Sailor Moon said still worried.  
  
Mercury turned to look at Jupiter. Jupiter sighed," Only a little. It's   
not like I'm gonna die." Mercury came over to get a closer look first   
seeing the nick on her leg and then gasped slightly at the sight of   
Jupiter's blood stained sides.  
  
" Well it doesn't look too deep. But it needs to be wrapped up immedately,   
and I don't think you should fight till it's healed in case it reopens. "   
Mercury said. Jupiter frowned at that. "It's for the best Jupiter."  
"Well we better go." Zoicite said. Then he and the other three generals   
formed a circle to trasport.  
  
Mars eye lit up with anger at that." Hey wait. You still need to answer   
our questions from last time!"  
  
Jedite gave a glace toward the other guys, then turned back to Mars. "   
Next time for sure." Then they went back to concentrating on leaving.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T! Not Again!" Mars said and with that she launched   
herself at Jedite as they teleported away.  
  
The remaining group looked to where the generals and Mars once stood.  
"Think Rei will get any answers." Mina asked, sweat dropping, as she   
powered down.  
  
" Come on, this is Rei were talking about." Jupiter said, powering down as   
well with everyone else. " She'll either do that, or smack those paper   
thingy's on their heads till she gets something."  
  
Everyone had changed back, and Ami was looking for something to wrap   
Lita's side with.   
  
" I can't go back like this!" Lita said pointing to her sides, mainly the   
left that concered her. "I don't have a good enough explaination."  
Darien ripped off the bottom part of his green tank and handed it to Ami   
to wrap Lita's side. When Ami done with Lita's side, then Darien handed   
the rest of his tank to Lita. " Here Lita, that way no one will see your   
injured." Lita took the tank gratefully.   
  
Ami sighed," I hope Rei doesn't get heself into trouble."  
  
"Well lets head back and hope Rei meet us back at the net. " Mina   
suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah." Serena said. " We still have a game to play." the group gave   
her a weird look.  
  
Mina let out a growl. " I totally forgot. That STUPID yoma destroyed my   
ball! I just bought it too. Why is life so cruel!"  
  
"Well I guess that means I won." Serena beamed. Darien bowed his head in   
defeat, and wonder what his fate would be.  
*******************************************************  
  
Else where on the beach, the generals had just transported there.  
Jedite soon became aware of something clinging to around his neck from the   
back. "Gah! Get it off. What's on me?!" Reaching up he felt two gloved   
hands, and blinked.  
  
Malichite," It would appear Sailor Mars followed you."  
  
Sailor Mars released her hold on Jedite and looked around to realize the   
other sailors were no where in sight. * Great... Not only did I get   
transported with the generals; But I'm totally alone with them. Even   
better!*   
  
Jedite rubbed the side of his neck." So...what do you want?"   
  
Upon the stupid question, Mars whipped out those 'paper thingys' Lita had   
been talking about. "What do you think!"  
  
Jedite now sweating reconizing the paper thingys," Oh yeah..answers huh."   
^_^` "You know you probably have a lot of questions... maybe a-"  
  
Mars cut him off. " Do you know who we are?! Do you remember who we are?"   
All the while her paper scrolls still readied in her hand.   
  
Jedite paused a moment to consider if he should just lie, then gave   
in."Yes."  
  
Mars tense a little more. She had almost hoped he say no. Sigh *At least   
he's being honest.* "Then why not attack us before? Why are you helping   
us? WHO are all of you? How come your not chi-"  
  
Malchite step forward. "Listen, I know you have many questions. But You   
can get your answers later from Jedite."   
  
Jedite didn't like this idea. "Wait! Why me!"  
  
"You know her, and where she lives. Just easier." Malchite said.  
  
" Fine. So when do you want to meet." Jedite asked Mars.  
  
"Later tonight... around 9:30. You remember the temple?" Mars waited till   
he nodded then continued. " Meet me at the top of the stairs, by the tree   
to the right of them. Got it?!"  
  
"um..sure. No problem." Jedite said. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Fine." Mars said as she started to take off in the way of the Volley ball   
net. Then stopped ," Remember no fun-" She turned around to see them   
already gone. " Well that's a relief then... at least I can change back."   
With that she powered down, and continued walking back.  
*********************************************************  
  
Back at the net:  
  
The girls, except Rei, and Darien were walking back to the net, and found   
the guys were already there.  
  
"So were did you guys go." Mina asked.  
  
Making up a cover story, Kevin said, " I was going to ask you the same   
thing. We thought you were all running way from the scene...but didn't see   
you and came back here to see if you were here." * That should work.*  
Mina," Well Lita and I went to help, while the rest went somewhere safe.   
After Ken showed up we left and met up with the rest."  
  
Jed was looking around. "Hey where is Rei?" * I thought she would have met   
back up with them.* His question was soon answered.  
  
"Right here!" Rei was walking up to the group. " Got lost in the crowd."  
Jed only smiled slightly. *Sure you did.* His smile soon turned to a frown   
as he noticed something. "Rei, are you ok."  
  
Rei looks confused, then looked where he's looking, her left arm. There   
was a cut on her upper arm and it bleeding a bit. Looking back up," Oh   
yeah it's just a cut."  
  
Jed came closer to look at it. " Yeah, but it should still be cover up."  
Rei smiled, "Fine." At that Rei took the purple badana out of her hair.   
Then tryed to tie it around the cut, only to have it snatched away by Jed.  
Jed, "Here let me." He said looking at her arm as he gently tied it. Rei   
slightly blushed at this. When it was done Rei thanked him.  
  
Zack looked at the sun as it started to set. "I guess we should head   
back."  
  
"Yeah." Mina replied." The last bus will be coming soon." The group   
started to walk up.  
  
"We'll walk you to the bus stop and stay till it comes." Kevin said.  
Jed, "Too bad we didn't finish the game. Guess will never know who won the   
game."  
  
"Oh?" Rei said with a sly look. "If I remember right, we were in the lead.   
So we won."  
  
Jed," What then I want a rematch, there was interference." Rei just   
laughed.  
  
When she was done Rei asked," Hey, did you want to meet me for breakfast   
tomorrow?"  
  
Jed was suprised," Yeah, sure." He said nervously.  
  
"Great." Rei said," So did you want to ride home with me so I can show you   
where I live or I can give you directions?"  
  
*If I say no, and tell her I already know where she lives she'll know. And   
this way I get to see her more so..* "I'll just ride home with you, makes   
it easier." Jed said as the arrived at the bus stop.  
  
Ken noticed Lita looked really tired. * If Jupiter is Lita she would be   
tired. And when did Lita get that a green tank top?* "Hey Lita we have   
room in the car, since Jed won't be coming with us. Do you want a ride?"  
  
Lita, meanwhile was off in her own thoughts. *UGH! Tired...wanna be home.   
Stupid bus trip will take forever. Wait... what.. a ride.* Lita looked at   
Ken, then the approching bus. The Ken again, "Yeah I think I'll take you   
up on your offer." *Yawn* " Beats taking the bus home."  
  
The other started to get on the bus, but Ami and Serena came up to Lita   
before leaving. " Try and get some rest tonight and change the bandages.   
Don't do any serious moving around, I don't want you to reopen anything   
that's already been healed." Ami said in a quiet voice.  
  
Lita smiled, " Yes doc."  
  
"Really Lita," Serena said concerned."I don't want you to hurt yourself   
worse."  
  
Lita's eyes soften. "Don't worry Serena. I'll take care off my self." And   
gave her a big smile.  
  
Serena smiled back, " Ok I'll come check on you tomorrow morning." And   
with that they went their seprate ways.  
**********************************  
  
In the car:  
  
Kevin was driving with Zack in the passenger seat up front. Lita and Ken   
had the back.  
  
Ken, " Lita, you feeling alright."  
  
Lita, "Yeah, just a bit tired."   
  
Ken, "When did you hurt your leg?" Lita looked down at her lower right leg   
where there was a small cut.  
  
Lita sighed, " Must have happened when Mina and I went to attack the yoma.   
It's nothing bad.  
  
Kevin, " Sorry to interupt, but where do you live?"  
  
Lita, " Oh just drop me off where Ken lives. I live around there."  
  
They soon came upon the area where Ken lived. Kevin, " Well here we are.   
Hope to see you and your friends again, Lita."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the ride. See yah." Lita said. Lita waited till the car   
rounded the corner, then turned to Ken. Smiling, "Who would have thought I   
bump into you again so soon."  
  
"Yeah, strange huh." Ken said. Then asked, "Can I walk you home. I just   
want to make sure you get there, you looked like you were going to fall   
asleep in the car."  
  
Lita blinked, "Yeah, if you want to." They began walking.  
  
After a bit of silence. "Looks like you got a lot of friends."  
  
"Just them, and you." Lita said smiling while looking forward. Her eyes   
softened. "I don't know if I would have met any of them, if it weren't for   
Serena. When I first transfered to Juban High, no one would come up to me   
because of my rep. But she just came right up to me at lunch. *laughs* She   
liked my cooking."  
  
Ken just look at Lita curiously. "She means a lot to you huh?"  
Lita,"...Yeah she does. She made me feel like I fit in." Turning to Ken   
with a said smile. " I was so lonely when I had to transfer, she helped   
with that." Ken looked ahead thinking, then stopped when she continued,   
"Not that your not important to me. You are.. you were my first friend,   
someone who stuck by me."  
  
Ken looked at her smiling. " I know. Your very important to me too." They   
just paused there staring at eachother. Then both looked away.  
  
*When he said that...why did I get all flustered. He just my friend.   
Relax.* Lita noticed they were outside of her apartment building. Looking   
up, "Well guess were here." Looking at Ken. "Guess I'll see you later." It   
was then that her body chose to protest her standing anymore, and Lita put   
her hand on her side in pain.  
  
Ken,"Lita?" Lita just sat down on the stairs leading into the apartment.   
Ken looked at on of the sides to the green tank where blood was soaking   
through. *She has to be her.* " So is that another wound you got during   
the fight?!"  
  
Lita didn't know what to say. But only nodded.  
Sigh,"Why didn't you tell me. Did you rap it?"Ken asked coming to sit by   
her on the steps.   
  
Lita looked at the blood on the tank. "Yeah but I think it need to be   
rapped again. It's nothing big." Lita reached up to the rail and pulled   
herself up. "Looking at Ken. "Don't worry." Then a wave a dizziness struck   
as she gripped the rail for support. She soon found Ken steading her.  
  
"Of course I'm worried." Sigh "Let me help you up to your apartment." She   
gave in with a nod. He place one of her arms over his shoulder and an arm   
under hers. Together they walked inside and went to her apartment. When   
they got inside her apartment Ken walked her over to the couch.  
  
Lita sat there a moment before getting up agian. Ken looked at her with   
question. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to change that bandage."   
With that she left.  
  
Moments later she returned from the bathroom looking very tired. Ken, "   
Well how is it?"  
  
" It'll be fine, just needs to heal." she said sitting next to him. "   
Thanks for walking me home. It might have been bad had you not." She said   
smiling. "And thanks for coming to my recue today."   
  
Ken blushed a bit. "Yeah, just like old times."  
  
"yeah.."  
  
It was slighlent for a bit. * I want to know. Heck I know, she has to be   
Jupiter with those wounds. I want to tell her, but how will she react.*   
"Hey Lita.."  
  
After no response he turned to look at her, o find her dead alseep. He   
sighed. "Well maybe next time." He said smiling. He scooped her up and   
took her to her bed, where he tucked her in. Ken was about to leave her   
room when he pause in the door frame, and look back at Lita sleeping in   
the bed. A worried look across his face. He then pulled a chair where he   
sat and tryed to get comfertable for the night.  
  
*********************END of Chapter5**********************  
FINALLY! Ok that took WAY to long. I'm sorry to everyone who has been   
reading this, and thankful to the people who have emailed me wanting more.   
i wouldn't have gotten this far with out you. Ok let me know what you   
think...I tknow it's kinda ..um wafty..I dunno. Hopefully it isn't too   
tacky or something. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll start chapter 6 tonight ..   
though I don't know when I'll post the rough. thanks again. email me at   
smor14@yahoo.com JA NE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
It's Free  
Yahoo! Auctions is a free service  
- No listing fees  
- No commissions  
That's right, free!  
Visit Yahoo! Auctions  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	7. Hellos and Goodbyes

Ok as usual all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, the great lady who created this series. ^_^ Except for the characters I add in.  
  
Chapter 6: Hellos and Goodbyes   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei's Temple: (around 9:30pm)   
  
Rei scowled as she walked over, in her priestess robes, to the big oak tree by the stairs. *Jadeite is nowhere to be seen and it was now...* Rei looked down at her watch, and said out loud. "9:37! He's late!" she growled irritated.* I just hope no one wakes up and looks for me.*   
  
"Sorry!" She heard a voice from behind her say, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. Rei spun around to find Jadeite staring back. "Like I said, sorry. But I wanted to talk something over with the other before coming here."   
  
Rei looked at him not amused with her one hands holding a few wards. Jadeite walked over and leaned against the tree. "So.." he said. "What did you want to know?" He asked, avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Well for one.." Rei started, eyeing him. " why are you helping us? You knew who we were, why didn't you try to contact us before? And.."   
  
He cut her off there." Whoa! One at a time. First we weren't always with Beryl you know.." *well guess she wouldn't remember that... to make it easy.* "and we didn't get our memories till a few days ok. Basically the night before that fight in the park."   
  
Rei thought a little. *That's around the same time I experienced that strong vibe.* Rei realized something." Hey you said that you didn't always work for Beryl?! When was the start...and who did you work for before? " Rei asked confused.   
  
Jadeite was quiet, trying to think of how to say this. *yeah like she believe that* Jadeite sighed and went for it. " We probably weren't brain washed till close to the beginning of the war on the Moon." He looked up to see a surprised look across her face. " It's kind of hazy. Last I remember, I was fighting on earth with the others against an army . I was knocked to the ground by someone, and remember a woman's voice. Then I remember these things that looked like cocoons, and shortly after that I blacked out." He paused, Rei had remained quiet through out this. " Oh and believe it or not we use to actually work as guardians of the price of earth. "   
  
Rei's only response was," WHAT!?"   
  
Jadeite, " Really. We did originally guarded the prince. And actually we all kind of knew you too." Rei gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it. "No really. And... well I guess you don't really remember that... and I don't really have the proof to show you." He trailed off.   
  
Rei mumbled something about hooking him up to a lie detector, and he gave her a sour look. "Well.." Rei said." So you're supposively a reincarnation of them, correct?" He nodded. " Well, how come you're not really young or something. The generals didn't die to long ago."   
  
"We were reborn around the same time you were. It has something to do with splitting the soul." Rei still wore a look of doubt. " Hey that just what she told us!" He said pointing up.   
  
"Who told you?" Rei asked with a raised eye brow.   
  
" Queen Serenity." He saw Rei face fault." Listen, it was like a dream when we got memories back. And Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto, were the one that gave them back to our other halves.*pause* ok that sounded confusing even to me."   
  
" Wait. wait. You're telling me that QUEEN SERENITY, the dead moon queen and Sailor Pluto gave your memories back. "Rei asked looking skeptical." to your former selves."   
  
"Basically."   
  
Rei continued, " and somehow your former selves..havles reconnected or reawakened or something, and got back your memories." "yeah, from the moon kingdom time to the present." Jadeite said.   
  
Rei only looked annoyed. "Yeah.."   
  
Jadeite got offended. " Hey it's the truth. If you're just going to go on thinking I'm lying then what's the point in this." Jadeite walked past her. "I don't see why I had to do this, Malachite would have been better at trying to explain this. "He mumbled to himself as he started to walk off. It was then Rei grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?! I still have questions. " He only gave her bored look. She let go of him. "Well Sorry if I find it a little hard to believe..." She said sarcastically, then laughed a little. "But common, you have to have to admit that sounds a little out there. And seeing a dead moon queen."   
  
Jadeite only had a smug grin, as he replied. " What can I say I see dead people."   
  
Rei paused, as that sounded familiar, then did something un-rei like. Busted up laughing. It wasn't that funny but it really seemed to fit the situation. Rei quickly recover after realizing what she was doing and went back to being serious but a bit more friendly.   
  
"So Pluto was involved?" Rei asked again. He nodded. *hmm... none of the generals ever saw or met Pluto here. So he can't be lying... And I highly doubt many people new of her back in the moon kingdom.* " Ok I'll believe that for now. So then who are you?"   
  
Jadeite was relieved to hear her believe him, only to be horrified by the next question. Intelligently he replied, "Who me?"   
  
Rei, " Well not just you, the other three too."   
  
Jadeite's eyes went to the ground. " I can't say."   
  
Rei," What! What do you mean you can't say?! You know who we are, or most of us. So why can't we know who you are?" Rei said getting worked up.   
  
Jadeite remained quiet. "Listen, I'll talk to the guys and we'll plan a day to meet and the group can find out whom we our...and us the rest of your group."   
  
"Tomorrow night." Rei quickly replied in a flat tone.   
  
"How about the night after?" Jadeite asked. "I promise you'll get to know who we are."   
  
"Fine.", Rei said still not satisfied.   
  
Just then Rei heard someone behind them.   
  
"Hey Rei! What are you doing out here?" Chad asked. Then he noticed the other guy, and Rei's not too pleased look. " Hey Rei, is this guy bother you?"   
  
Rei blinked. *Crap, Chad seen him what do I do...* " Huh... No he was just leaving." Rei said looking at Jadeite. Turning back to Chad." He just needed directions somewhere. " Rei said hoping Chad wouldn't see through it.   
  
Chad looked at them a moment. "Alright Rei. I'll just be inside." Then he left back inside the temple. Rei let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank God he didn't hear everything." Rei said. Then looked up at Jadeite. "So what time?"   
  
"Whatever's good for you."   
  
Rei thought a minute. "How about a little before Sundown. Around 7."   
  
"Got it." Jadeite said. " Well then, till next time. " And with that he disappeared.   
  
"Show off." Rei mumbled as she walked back to the temple slowly. Then paused half way there and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. After a moment she sighed and continued toward her destination. From a branch in a tree Jed watch as she entered the temple. Then carefully he slid down the tree and walked down the temple steps as he started home lost in his thoughts.   
  
************************************************************************ Lita's Dream:   
  
*hmm..where am I. * Lita looked around the large room filled with people. Most of which were either dancing or chatting on the sides of the room. The clothing seemed medevil like. *I'm at a dance? * Lita glace outside to see it was close to the evening. And started heading for the balcony. When she reached the edge she was awestruck by the sight before her. I beautiful rose garden was laid out below. Roses of all colors blended together, with a few paths weaving between them making a maze of sorts with roses for wall. *It's beautiful. This has to be a dream.*pause.*Yes, this is a dream.* She thought seeing as she didn't have much control over anything. *Well compared to the dreams where I fought math problems and bakery goods; this is pretty normal. *pause. *Yeah...that definitely was a weird one. This just seems so real.*   
  
She heard something behind her and started to turn to see what it was, only to fade into another scene where she was spinning. When it stopped she noticed she was on the dance floor, and was now facing her dance partner. She noticed that he had long brown hair. She tried to look at his face but it was blurry along with most of the people there. Trying to focus, Lita realized, only made it worse. *It's a dream. She mentally sighed. It doesn't matter.* She went back to dancing during which an overwhelming feeling of happiness passed through her. For a moment she thought she saw Mina dancing with a tall paled haired figure. A moment later she was leaning against her partner slow dancing. Lita's eyes seem to close in her dream as she thought *this is really nice, hope I remember this one.* When her eyes open she didn't feel the same way. She was alone out in the darkness of the night. Lights around her were far off fires on ruined homes. She was now in her Sailor Jupiter clothing. Even though she felt stronger this way, it didn't ease the dread that was in the pit of her stomach for some reason. She heard a blast and took off running toward it. *What is going on!* She thought as a feeling of anger and dread filled her. *The feelings in this dream are way too real. The sites around here look like the moon kingdom.* She came upon an injured soldier, and turned to she the person who had inflicted them. She felt herself gasp. * It's that guy I was dancing with earlier. So he's just some scum who was trying to seem nice. Jerk.* For some reason her other self didn't feel so angry. More heartbroken and confused. Then she could hear herself trying to talk to him, not really hearing the words but she could feel the desperation. Seeing that the guy didn't seem to really hear her and was mocking her Lita wondered * Why am I just standing there?* Then the fight began. *Finally, I'll nail the creep.* A surprise grasp escaped both from Lita and her dream self as the sword impaled her thought the chest. She fell to the ground, vision blurring from tears in her eyes, and everything started to fade. She again found herself talking to him. Lita was surprised to find a sad but loving feeling trying to be expressed. *Why?* Lita thought as everything faded out. * Why does it hurt so much?*   
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
Reality:   
  
Lita jolted up with tears in her eyes, and a numb aching feeling. She let a tear slide down, as she was still trying to recovering to do anything about it All the while taking in short breaths. *Why? Did he mean that much?*   
  
"Lita?"   
  
Lita turned to see Ken right beside her bed. This surprised her of course. "what.." Lita was cut off. Before she could even question him.   
  
"Are you ok? " Ken asked. " Bad dream?"   
  
Lita turned toward the window by her bed, as she wiped the tears away. "Yeah ..something like that." Turning back she asked. " Um, what happened last night. Last I remember I was talking to you and.." She trailed off.   
  
Ken smiled. "You passed out on the couch while we were talking." Lita looked embarrassed. "It's ok. You were really tired so I just put you in your bed." He paused. "Sorry I didn't leave, but you were really hurt so.."   
  
"You were worried?" Ken looked up to see Lita smiling. "It wasn't that bad." She insisted. He only gave her a flat look. "Ok well it seemed like a lot of blood, and I was dizzy but. .Alright it was messy." She smiled again, " Thanks for watching over me."   
  
"Of course. You would have done the same." Ken replied looking at the corner that seemed so interesting now.   
  
Lita laughed slightly. "Come on I'll make you breakfast."   
  
"Do you really think you should be up and about?" Ken started to protest.   
  
"Hey , I've rested. And if it makes you happy I'll stay indoors today and take it easy." Lita said as he followed her to the kitchen. Turning around she added. " And I don't think making breakfast will kill me." She paused, looking up. " Though in one dream the food was pretty vicious." Lita laughed afterward. " Me and my dreams."   
  
Ken sat on a stool near the counter, as he watched Lita crack a few eggs into a bowl. "Speaking of which, what happened in the last one? If you don't mind. You looked really disturbed by it."   
  
Lita just paused mid way in pouring the eggs into the heated pan. Her face in the shadows. After a moment she started in a soft voice as if in thought. " I don't know...the last one was really ...well realistic. "   
  
Ken was surprised in her distant tone. "how so..?" He almost wish he hadn't asked.   
  
"I could feel everything going on in it. I mean really felt it emotionally. It was weird. It started off nice ..then" Lita said reflecting on the last half.   
  
"Then? "   
  
"Then, he stabbed me.."   
  
"Huh." It sounded all too familiar to Ken.* Is she ..does she* "um..who stabbed you."   
  
"I don't know, but I was really upset." Lita said as if confused.   
  
Ken laughed. " Naturally. I'd be upset if someone stabbed me to."   
  
"No, it wasn't like that." Lita turned and looked at Ken. Her sad confused look freezing him in place. Lita continued. " It was like I was sad because he was stabbing me. Just him." Lita looked at the floor, as her hand brushed her bangs. " And I thought I'd be angry but instead I was heartbroken. I don't get it." The question mainly to herself. " Why did effect me like that?" Lita realized Ken was staring at her concerned, and she waved it off laughing. " But hey, dreams never make sense." Lita return to her cooking. " "Yeah that's true." Ken said dazed. She turned smiling.   
  
" So an omlete sound good to you?"   
  
Ken, " yeah, sounds great." Ken was of in his own thoughts.   
  
  
  
A little later:   
  
Ken was leaving the apartment complex Lita lived in, lost in thought. As he rounded the corner someone ran into him. A girl with blonde hair in pig tails.   
  
"ow that hurt." Said the girl on the ground. She then looked up and recognized him. " oh, hey Ken. What are you doing here?"   
  
Ken now recognized the girl, as he helped her off the ground. " Hi Serena. I was just leaving Lita's place."   
  
"Oh so you stayed and watched her last night?" She asked innocently.   
  
Slightly taken by surprise. " yeah. She looked really hurt yesterday and I didn't want to just..." Serena's giggle caused him to stop and look at her.   
  
Serena just smiled at him with a soft look on her face. "She means a lot to you doesn't she." She was quiet for a moment lost in thought before she motioned for him to follow her. They headed in the direction of the park. "Back in school she use to tell me about you. About the fights she got in, and how you were there to help."   
  
Ken cut in. " She was the one who helped me first." Serena just looked at him. "Some guys had decided to pick a fight with me. At first I was fine. That was until they brought their back up. Then Lita stepped in. I didn't even know her then, never had done anything for her. And she just steps into the fight to help. Most guys would have just stayed out of a fight like that." " I became good friends with her that day. I got to know her better later on. She really was a kind person." Turning back to Serena, " But I'm sure you know that." She nodded. "I'm happy to see Lita found some friends. I worried how she was after she had to leave. And so shortly after her parents' death."   
  
"Seem you really care about her, to be so worried." Serena mused.   
  
Ken seemed confused by the question. " Why wouldn't I be. She shouldn't have had to be alone.."   
  
Serena cut him off. " I wasn't questioning it. But it's good to know." Smiling up at him.   
  
After some silence Ken made to leave. "Well it was nice meeting you again."   
  
* I have to know, for Lita's sake.* So she bluntly spoke what was on his mind. " You're Nephrite aren't you." Serena words made him stop cold.   
  
Ken spun around and just stared at her. He meets with intense blue ones that seemed to search his eye for his answer. He debated in what to say, since his surprise was already evident. *How do I back out of this one. *sigh* What good will going to come in denying it.   
  
" Yes, I am Nephrite." after a moment he added. " Just don't tell Lita, I .."   
  
"I won't." He stared at her in surprise. Her pigtails wavered in the sudden breeze. " But you'll have to tell her."   
  
Brushing a stand of his own auburn hair out of his eye. "I will ..soon." pause." I'm just not sure how to tell her. It's not like she completely trust my other self."   
  
Serena, "Well things take time, but you two have known each other for a while so you have that going for you." she pointed out.   
  
"True."   
  
"It'll work out,...eventually." Then added. " Thank you for taking care of her last night." She smiled up at him. "Well better go. See yah!" And with that she took off down the path towards Lita's home.   
  
Ken started toward his own home. * I hope it will too.*   
  
  
  
Rei stood at the top of the stairs of the temple. She looked down at her watched and signed. * It's only 8:55. I have to wait five more minutes, and that only if he's on time. Unlike a certain someone.* This thought sent Rei to thinking about the night before. They were finally going to find out who they were. While it was exciting, it was also terrifying. Rei shook her head, and smiled smugly. *What am I so worried about. If anything I should be happy to finally know, even if that means them knowing who we all are.* Her smile faded.* Well we'll be able to protect ourselves...and if they even messed with any of us...we could track them down.* Rei felt a chill and rubbed one of her arms. It was summer, but the mornings still could be cold. A voice cut her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Hey Rei what are you doing out here?" Rei turned to see Chad was the owner with slight disappointment.   
  
"I'm just waiting for someone. I'm going to be going out again today." Rei said turning to look down the steps to see Jed coming up them. " Did most of the chores early this morning *Mainly because I couldn't sleep.* so there shouldn't be to much left."   
  
Chad followed her gazed down to the guy. And only stared. * He looks similar to the guy from last night.* "Well that's good to hear. I wanted to practice on fire readings today any." His eyes focus on the man's face. There was just something about him. He looked back to Rei who had a smile on her face. She said her goodbye as she started down the steps.   
  
Rei turned back, " Oh yeah don't tell Grandpa I left with a guy, or I'll never hear the end of it."   
  
"I won't" Chad watches them leave. * I hope for Rei sake he doesn't end up hurting her.* He paused in thought as he turned back to the temple then let out a laugh. * Better yet for his welfare. I don't think Rei would take it well.*   
  
  
  
Lita heard a knock at her door. " And just when I was going to lie down." Lita grumbled.   
  
She opens the door to see Serena there. " Oh, hi Serena what's up." She indicated for her to come in.   
  
"I just came by to see how you were doing. How's your side?" Serena asked staring at her mentioned spot.   
  
"It better. I just wrapped it again." Lita said. Then something crossed her mind. " Oh and Ken kind of found out, but I don't think he suspects anything."   
  
Serena knew definitely had to know by now. "I'm sure it's fine."   
  
"Yeah he stayed over and watched me last night, isn't that sweet?" Lita said smiling warmly as she remembered wakening up from a nightmare to have Ken comfort her. Her brow knitted together as she remembered the disturbing dream.   
  
Serena noticed, "Something wrong." Then teased. " I thought you of all people would love to have that kinda attention."   
  
Lita shook her head coming out of her thoughts. "It's not that, I just I had this strange dream last night." pause. " It seemed so real, and I could swear it look kinda like the moon kingdom." This got Serena's interest.   
  
"Really? What happened in it?" She said walking with Lita over to her couch.   
  
"Well there was this dance in this huge ballroom. It had a balcony and everything. And everyone was dressed in medevil like clothes. And there was a beautiful rose garden below." Serena eyes widen.   
  
"It does kinda sound like the moon kingdom. Kinda like the last ball that was held." Serena said with her chin resting one her hands. " So what else happened?"   
  
"Well, I was dancing with some guy with long wavy brown hair, having a good time. Then it switched over to me in my scout form in the middle of ruins on fire that were once a town. I heard a blast and went toward it." She grimaced in memory of it. " I arrived and saved a guard. Only to find the guy I was fighting against was the same person I had danced with earlier."   
  
Something stirred in the back of Serena mind.   
  
Lita continued. " I ended up dying. The thing is the whole time I was trying to talk to him, as if I knew him really well. And I was really sad that he was the one who stabbed me. I don't know, kinda weird huh." She turned to look at Serena who had a serious look on. "Serena?"   
  
"That sound so much like what happened in the moon kingdom. I don't know everything that happened back then but... I think we should ask Luna about it."   
  
"The past is the past what good will it do for the present?" Lita asked unsure of what the dream was anything at all.   
  
" I might be good for something." Serena said pondering the present situation at hand. She saw Lita's confused look. " I mean why remember it at all then?"   
  
"Hmm...True." Lita said. " good logic."   
  
Serena just smiled and laughed. " I like yours better, about Molly." Both laughed a little, then went quiet.   
  
"Don't worry we'll find her and get her back." Lita said comforting.   
  
"I know. But I can help but be scared for her." Serena said sullenly looking at the floor.   
  
Lita knew what get her mind off it. "Hey want some chocolate chip pancakes?"   
  
Serena eyes lit up, and looked as though she was about to drool. "I'll take that as a yes." Lita said heading toward the kitchen.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a restaurant:  
  
Jed, "so what's it like to work in a temple, must be pretty tedious."   
  
Rei paused from sipping her orange juice. "Hm. Oh kinda I guess, but I don't mind. I feel more in touch with nature growing up in one. It helps me keep calm and focused." Looking for a new topic. " So what is your life like. Do you live with your family?"   
  
"Actually I live with Kevin in an apartment. It's small but its home." Jed shrugged. Thinking. * and probably could do with a cleaning.* Neither of them were neat freaks, especially not himself. So the couch could have clothes on it from a week ago. "Other than that I go to college and have a part time job."   
  
"Oh where?" Rei asked.   
  
"In a music store in the mall. Nothing to be proud of but it's better than Kevin's job." Jed snickered as he pictured his friend at his job. " may I take your order." He tried to hold back a laugh." He works in a kind fast food restaurant. It meant to be a sit in restaurant but...it aimed at young ages. Ever heard of 'Chunks of Fun Food'. "   
  
Rei nodded. "He works there?"   
  
"Yeah." Thinking now of the mighty Malachite wearing a brighter than needed uniform and tolerating circling kids as he scribbled down an order. 'oh how the mighty have fallen.' This almost sent Jed into a fit. Sobering up he continued. "But don't get him wrong, he probably wouldn't even work there if the pay wasn't so good."   
  
Rei laughed a little at the thought of someone like Kevin in a bright uniform with a visor, taking orders in a place as annoying as that. "Guess he has a high tolerance for kids."   
  
"What does Mina do for a living?" Jed asked.   
  
"She does some modeling."   
  
"oh." Jed replied a little surprised.   
  
"Yeah. She use to be a waitress but was fired for mixing up the orders too much." Rei shrugged. Jed laughed a little. "So what where does Zack work?"   
  
Somewhere else a certain blonde haired male sneezed causing his white visor to slip off. He mumbled something about someone talking about him, as he adjusted his 'Breaking Videos' visor. Then continued to put away videos.   
  
  
  
Flames flicked as a shaggy haired man sat down in front of them. An old man peaked in. "ah, Chad doing a fire reading."   
  
Chad turned smiling at the short old man. "Yeah thought I'd get some practice in."   
  
The old man beamed. "Well let me know if you need help."   
  
"I will." And with that the Rei's grandfather left the room. Rei and her grandpa had been like a new family to Chad. Grandpa like a stern but immature father always keeping things lively. And Rei a stern caring sister. He chuckled a little remembering some of their squabbles he lost most if, not all of them. He focused back on the fire. *Now who was that visitor last night. And that boy this morning looked exactly the same. I can't help but feel he's hiding something.* Chad looked deep into the flames, concentrating as he had been taught. Chanting softly, then he asked his question. "Who is that boy really and is he a threat to Rei?" The flames roared to life. Inside he saw the boy, then next to him appeared the man from last night a tad older looking than the man. It closed up on both of their faces. And slowly they merged. Half being the youths face the other the man from last night. Chad's eyes narrowed. *So there the same, but is he a threat who is he* Before Chad could prompt his question. The fire swirled to show another image of another time. Images flooded past, images of two young lovers, then to there downfall. Rei death being last. Images to the present. A woman with red hair. More images flooded past. When it was done Chad wiped the sweat from his brow. He got up slowly staring at the fire with an enlightened look. He saw other things in the fire besides that of Rei. It was of his own road. *Who knew what one question could do.* He smiled sighing. " I know what I must do, but I just hope she'll be ok while I'm gone." With that he left to go to his room and pack.  
  
Serena entered her room and closed the door behind her. She walks over to the bed where she had spotted Luna laying in the sun. Serena prodded her it was close to 11am. "Luna.." poke poke.   
  
"Yes..." asked a now semi irritated Luna.   
  
"How much do you really remember of the moon kingdom?"   
  
Luna got up and stretched. Then looked at Serena seriously. "What do you mean Serena? I know as much as you."   
  
"Well maybe you know a little I don't." The cat gave her a curious gaze. Serena continued. " I went over to Lita's this morning to check on her..." Serena decided to skip the part about Nephrite till later. " She mentioned this realistic dream she had. And well it sounded a lot like the Moon Kingdom. Luna I think it might be a memory."   
  
Luna's widened. "What does Lita think?"   
  
"She thinks it could be one. By the sounds of it, it was a little too realistic to be a dream.   
  
"I see. What happened in the dream." Serena told Luna Lita's dream all the while Luna deep in thought.   
  
"Luna...I think I have an idea who the man is." Serena said. Luna stared at her.   
  
"Who do you think it is?"   
  
"Well I have this gut feeling its Nephrite. I just can't shake this feeling. I just wish I could remember more of the past. Something stirred in my mind when Lita told me her dream. That's why I asked you what you knew." Serena said explaining herself. " And if it is a memory and it is him..then there is an important chunk missing."   
  
Luna stared at her, then sighed. " Well I guess the time has come to discus the past. I didn't think it ever be necessary."   
  
"Luna..?" Serena's eyes widen from shock and curiosity.   
  
Luna continued, "I'm sorry I never said anything before but I felt it might complicate things..and I really don't remember everything from the moon kingdom but.." Luna met her gaze." We should discuss this at a scout meeting.   
  
"Were going to have one tomorrow night at 7pm. We're suppose to find out who the generals are." Serena offered.   
  
"That should be good. Have the scouts come earlier at around 6, though I'm sure they planned to be there before them." Luna stared out the window.   
  
  
  
Rei and Jed were walking through the park. Both laughing after a story about a certain blonde with buns. "So what do you plan to do as a future career?" Jed asked semi curious if she planned to have one.   
  
Rei paused and frowned. "I don't know. Weird you think I would have that planned huh." She laughed a little. " Well I always did want to do signing."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Rei blushed slightly mentioning it. "Yeah but dreams are dreams." *There is no way I could as a scout.* Jed interjected.   
  
"No, dreams are guides to our paths. You'd probably be a great artist." Jed said with enthusiasm.   
  
Rei looked over surprised with her blush still evident. *Never thought of it that way.* She shook her head and smiled. " Maybe." It was then she heard a screech form a girl a little ways away. "Huh. What was that."   
  
They peeked around a corner to see a girl being drained.   
  
Rei *gah what do I do. I can't change with Jed here.* Here answer came when Jed tugged her arm and started to run away from the scene. *perfect I can just run away from Jed saying we should split up and get help*   
  
*She probably wants to split up and then go help* He heard Rei say exactly what he thought. "Great idea. Be careful" Rei ran down a path he knew would get her back to the yoma.   
  
  
  
Rei view:   
  
She had just arrived on the scene after transforming. She hit the yoma with a flame in the back to get it to drop the girl. Which it did, the girl got up and ran over to Mars.   
  
Wondering why the girl hadn't left already. "Why are you still here, get going." It was then the girl smirked and looks up her eyes solid pink. It was then the girl shocked Mars knocking her back, close to the yoma.   
  
The girls form reshaped to reveal Commander P. "I'm surprised you got here so quickly." Mars started to get up, when she felt the yoma grab her from behind. Its hands chocked her. She tired to kick it, but connected with rock hard surface. When she tried to use her fire its grip tightened. *This can't be happening. There is no way I'm going down like this.* She readied to do a burning Mandela again, she focused. Her vision wavering. Then suddenly she was on the ground and could breath. She gasped for air as she tired to figure on what was going on. And saw someone who had knocked down the yoma. "Jed.."   
  
  
  
Jed's view:  
  
Jed had started to walk back to where they saw the yoma. When he heard a conversation up a head. Mars asking why the girl hadn't left yet. Then heard what sounded like someone hitting the ground. *this can't be good* He started running. When he got there he saw Mars held up in the air being strangled. Doing the first thing that popped into mind, he tackled the yoma.   
  
Present:   
  
The yoma knocked Jed easily off him, causing Jed to slide across the ground. Mars was by his side shortly. "Are you ok? Come on get up?" Mars said almost panicked. Jed opens his eyes and looked over mars shoulder. "Behind you." Mars quickly turn and shouted. "Mars FIRE Ignite!" It was the only thing that did require a lot of time and concentration. That sent the yoma back but not too far. Turning, "Thanks, now get out of here before you get really hurt."   
  
Jed smiled. "Sure." With that he left and Rei turn back to the yoma at hand.   
  
Commander P stood there smirking a little behind the yoma. "So you think you can handle this alone?"   
  
Mars gave her an even look. "Sure in a fair fight."   
  
Commander P laughed. " Who said I was going to be fair." She then sent a blast of wind at Mars. Mars tired to block it, using her hands as a shield in front of her. But thrown by a second gust into a tree trunk.   
  
Mars got back up wobbly and threw an ofua at the yoma, knowing that Commander P would more than likely blow it away. It landed causing the yoma to be stuck in place. *One down..kinda.. one to go.* Mars groan her back was killing her. She heard a growl then felt a presence in front to her. Her eyes snapped open, terrified that it had appeared there so suddenly. She saw a back of someone in a grey uniform, then she noticed his short blonde hair.*Jadeite*   
  
Jadeite looks over his shoulder to a surprised Mars. "You alright?"   
  
Rei snapped out of it. *It's not everyday I get a guardian.* "Yeah, just fine." Mars stepped out from behind him and let her fire loose on the still frozen yoma.   
  
Jadeite came closer to Commander P. She growled again irritated. "Next time for sure." She faded from view. *You can't always be there.*   
  
"So are you really ok?" Jed asked as he turned back toward Mars. He was met with a glare. "what?"   
  
"How did you know I was in trouble." Mars asked eyeing him.   
  
"I sensed it." Jadeite said. *that sounds reasonable..I mean it true..half true.*   
  
"Really.." Mars said unimpressed. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. * I can't believe it why did I she it before!* Mars smile and chirped. "Ok."   
  
"huh...ok." *one minute she sounds like she doesn't believe me then she happily accepts it. ... works for me*   
  
Jadeite and Mars went their separate ways. Then met back up in the after they as Rei and Jed.   
  
Rei noticed something. "You got a cut on your cheek. How did you get that." Jed just touches the spot, then winced. "You know you should poke at it."   
  
"Yeah. Well I must have got it when I was running through a bush."   
  
"Oh." Rei said sweetly. *sure you did Jadeite.* Rei laughed. * for some reason I'm not mad. Almost happy. heh heh well I have to give him a hard time tomorrow.* Rei smiled at her plans.   
  
  
  
.... After Rei rounded the corner to her temple, Jed head back the way they had come reminiscing on the day. It was then he spotted something small and red shining on the side walk. He recognized it as Rei's earring. "Hm.. must of slipped off her ear. Better return it to her." Jed pivoted on his heals and started for the temple.   
  
  
  
Rei was busy climbing the stares when she felt as though something was missing. She reached up and felt her left ear only to realize her earring was missing. "Great... Well I better go look for it hopefully it's not too far away." Rei was about to turn to leave when she spotted someone coming down the stares.   
  
Rei recognized it as Chad. Which wouldn't have bothered her if it weren't for the fact he had his bag slung over his shoulder. "H-hey Chad…What's with the bag?" Rei voice quivered.   
  
Chad gave her a heartfelt look, as he adjusted his sack. "I did a fire reading today Rei." He pause thinking of what to say. " It showed me it was time to move on. Time to head down my road." He saw her eyes sadden. "Don't worry I'll come by now and again. You guys were like family to me. You were like the little sister I never had." He sad putting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes softened. "Take care of yourself Rei. I know you can, but I saw you had a lot ahead of you. "  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Chad what do you mean."  
  
He just smiled at her. "You know what I mean. I'm proud of you Rei. Please take care of yourself and Grandpa." With that he head down the steps, with no more explanation.   
  
Rei watched his form disappear at the bottom of the steps. Slowly her vision started to blur and she felt something warm slip down her cheek. She turned around and hurried up the rest of the steps. When she reached the top, she walk over and lean against an oak tree.  
  
Jed had almost reached the stars leading up to Rei's temple when he bumped into someone. *Hey it's the guy from the other night.*  
  
Chad recognized the boy from earlier and in his fire reading. Smiling he extended his hand. "I didn't get a chance to catch you name earlier."  
  
"Oh, it's Jed." Said the puzzled blue eye youth.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Chad. Well I have to be going." He smiled, and started to walk off again. Then turned around to face Jed. "Take care of Rei ok. She'll need you more now than she's willing to admit."  
  
Jed blinked. "Ok." With that he head up the stairs. When he reached the top he spotted Rei next to a tree, and walkover. "Hey Rei. I think you dropped this."  
  
Rei spun around surprised to see Jed there. She turned her face and tried to wipe away the fear falling tears. Jed walked closer to her. "Hey are you alright?"  
  
She felt his hand touch her shoulder gently. "I'm…I'm fine."  
  
"Come on Rei what is it? You can talk to me." Jed said firm but gently at the same time.  
  
"He…he left." Rei turned and buried her face in his shirt. "He just up and left." Jed just held her stroking her back as she cried on him  
  
  
  
Serena Left shortly after breakfast and promised to talk to Luna about the dream. Also making Lita promise to stay home and get rest.   
  
Lita open a cupboard contain medicine and pulled out a bottle of pain killers and opened it only to find two pills left. Lita looked annoyed. " Well this won't hold me over." She looked out side. There was a market a few blocks away. Lita bit her lower lip. "I know I promised, but...I need to get some anyway.. I mean, it's not like it's going to kill me to get some pills." She said convincing herself. And with that she grabbed her keys and headed to the store.  
  
Finished. I was going to write more but… I was going to be another chapters worth so I decided to split it. The next chapter will be reveal the identities and reactions, and will have a little more plot. Thanks for waiting. It's hard when you come closer to the end of a story. There are probably about 3 chapters left or less. Well till next time. Neko no Baka AKA Smor14@yahoo.com mailto:Smor14@yahoo.com  
  
PS- I'll try to write more with the other couple pairings. Like Mina and Kevin. And I'm not to sure how I'll have Ami react to Zack's secret. Any input would be GREAT! ^-^ 


End file.
